A Scarred Titan
by XWolf26
Summary: We all know the original five Teen Titans. Robin, Starfire, Beastboy, Raven, and Cyborg. But what if there'd been another teen in Jump City when they'd met? Someone cynical but wise? Someone with a pained past? Someone who never should have gotten the chance to be a hero? Find out the story of Scar, the lost werewolf. [Rated T for occasional language]
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I've had this thought in my head for actual years now. Since I was little I'd play games with my older brother and pretend to be a werewolf super hero in the teen titans. We were derpy kids. But anyway, I've worked out the details since then and am finally ready to make the fanfiction. So I hope you'll enjoy! (How the werewolf entered the titans will be explained later) **

* * *

The giant rock monster lumbered through the courtyard of the prison, the three soldiers shots deflecting off of his cinder block body. The creature turned around, stomping with such force that rocks shot from the ground into the soldiers, sending them to the ground, unconscious.

The monster turned back to the giant door of the prison, grabbing it and tearing it off its hinges before throwing it to the side, slowly walking in.

"You know Cinderblock, norally the bad guys break out of jail."

"And I can think of six good reasons why you _don't _wanna break in."

A somewhat short teen came from the ceiling. He wore green boots and gloves, with a black cape and red vest. A black and white mask covered his eyes. "One!"

Next was a teenage girl, wearing a purple top and skirt with purple leggings and boots. She had green eyes. "Two!"

A green tiger came down, morphing into a green teenage boy. "Three!"

Next was a girl with gray skin, wearing a dark cloak with a red gem in her forehead. "Four."

After her came a robotic man. He was partially human, and what skin he had was dark. "Five!"

Last was a teen, seemingly eighteen, wearing a black coat that went down to his ankles. It was open in the front, showing the black tank top and black pants he wore. He had white hair, and a sword hung from its sheath on his right thigh. A smirk was plastered on his face, and one sharp kanine tooth stuck from the place inbetween his lips. Hair covered his left eye. "Six!"

No matter how you do the math, it all adds up to you going down. So are you going to go quietly," Robin siad. "Or is this going to get loud?" Cyborg finished his sentence.

"RRAAA!" Cinderblock exploded, running towards them. "Titans! Go!" Robin said just before the Titans ran quickly to meet Cinderblock.

Robin jumped into the air, sending a kick into Cinderblock's chin, causing him to stumble back just before Starfire shot him in the back with a green blast of energy.

Just as Cinderblock turned around to attack her, the door that Cinderblock had torn from the wall came flying into the monsters face, encased in a black aura.

"GRAAAH!" Cinderblock yelled, running at Raven. But before he could get to her, the sixth titan came down from the ceiling, his silver sword gleaming, though there was little to no light in the prison, as he held it over his head.

He came down with the sword, carving a slash in Cinderblocks chest before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small green rat, which he threw at the rock monster. But the rat quickly morphed into a large tusked elephant, which smashed into Cinder block with such force that it threw the behemoth through a wall.

Cinderblock struggled to his feet before turning tail and running down the hallway. "Wanna give this guy the Sonic Boom?" Robin asked Cyborg. "I've got the Sonic if you've got the Boom." Cyborg smirked, his right arm turning into a cannon.

"Yo rock head!" Cinderblock turned around to see Cyborg and Robin running up the walls, jumping at the ceiling. Cyborg aimed his cannon at Cinderblock, and Robin pulled an explosive disk from his utility belt.

Before they cold attack, however, their feet caught together and they were sent spinning to the floor. Cyborgs cannon fired at Starfire and Beastboy, while Robin's explosive landed in front of the sexth titan and Raven. "Oh shi-" The explosion cut the sixth titan off.

The explosion momentarily lifted the hair covering the sixth titans left eye, and a scar could be seen going from his forehead to his cheek, though his eye was strangly unscathed.

Raven coughed and looked over at her teammate. "You alright, Scar?" She asked, coughing from the smoke. The sixth titan was struggling to his feet. "Yeah, fine." He said.

Cinderblock grinned, slowly begining to run towards the prison cells, smashing through them one by one, letting the criminals out. Robin turned to the others, nodding. They nodded in return, rushing towards the criminals.

* * *

Cinderblock came to a stop in front of a door labeled "Prisoner 385901 ABSOLUTE SILENCE!"

He smashed in the door, finding a man in his underwhere and floating in a tank of blue liquid. He seemed to be in some sort of sleep, in fact he almost looked dead.

Cinderblock walked forward, grabbing the tank and pulling it from the wires that it hung from. The wires flung aroun for a moment, spewing the blue liquid all around.

Cinderblock, now carrying the tank, punched a hole in the ground and jumped down through it.

* * *

"Lets go! Lets go!"

"I think we're gonna make it!"

"Yeah! Hehe!"

Just as the criminals made it to the door to the outside world they wished to re-enter, the doors were put back into place by a black energy. A portal of black energy that Raven seemed to seep out of. "Think again." She said.

The Titans watched as the prisoners were put back in their cells. "Jail break? I don't see any jail break." Beastboy said. "None of us would have seen one if Cyborg hadn't messed up!" Robin said, crossing his arms.

"Me?! I messed up nothing! You got in my way!" Cyborg crossed his arms as well. "You were to far forward, and Cinderblock got away because of it!" Robin said, turning to face Cyborg.

"You saying this is my fault?!"

"Want me to say it again?!"

"Stop! No more mean talking!" Starfire walked between them, but Cyborg and Robin only turned away from each other. "Yeah, if you two are gonna fight, we need time to sell tickets." Beastboy said, earning a head shake of disapproval from Scar.

"Cinderblock escaped. No ammount of yelling will change that. So stop acting like idiots, and lets go home." Raven said, though she still didn't get through to the two.

The two turned and huffed at each other before walking in the opposite directions. "Loser..." Robing muttered. "Jerk..." Cyborg muttered in response. They turned angrily to face each other.

"What did you say?!" They yelled in unison. "You have a problem, Tinman?!" Robin yelled. "Yeah! It's four feet tall and smells like cheap hair gel!" Cyborg responded.

As the two argued, Scar sighed, leaning against the wall. "Yo retards, we've still got things to do. So why don't you two just zip it and you can settle this later!?" Scar yelled, getting their attention. "SHUT UP SCAR!" They yelled before turning back to each other.

"Ugh, screw you guys, I'm going home." Scar turned to walk away, but stopped when he heard Robin yell "I don't even know why you're on this team!" At Cyborg.

"That makes two of us! I quit!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, much to everyones surprise. Scar turned to Robin as Cyborg walked away.

**"Nice job, Hair Gel." **

* * *

**Alright, that's the chapter. A new one will be out soon. Well, that is, if I get good enough feed back. Alright, hope I'll see you all next chapter! **

**XWolf26, out**


	2. Chapter 2: Divide and Conquer

**Okay, chapter two! The story doesn't seem to be doing to well, so I guess I'm really only updating for self satisfaction. I think this is partially because when you go into the Teen Titans fanfiction section, the majority of the stories are "BBxRav becuz lewl" and I assure you, this story won't be some awful story based on poor attempts at ships. **

**Seriously, those stories annoy me to no end. I mean, a few of them are tolerable, but when EVERY. LAST. STORY is a retarded ship, it's infuriating. I saw one where they were back in high school for some reason, and Raven was there because I guess she wasn't in the Titans (Because screw logic) and it was some high school horrible BeastboyXRaven. **

**I don't care if you want to make a romantic story, but at least do it well. Yeah, I do small OC ships in my stories, but I don't base the whole story around it. (Cough may or may not ship Scar with someone cough cough) Erm... I have a cold... But anyway, on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

* * *

Scar laid on the bed in his room, staring at the ceiling. "So Cyborg is gone..." Scar stood, walking towards the window, sliding it open.

He drew air into his lungs, causing his chest to puff out. He suddenly let out a loud mournful howl into the night. The very tower and water around the island on which it stood shook from the volume of the howl.

Soon he stopped, hearing a light knock on his door. He walked to it, opening it to see Starfire standing there with a large bowl of grey slop. "What?" Scar said harshly.

"Would you like some pudding of sadness? It is what my people eat when-" Starfire stopped mid sentence when Scar scooped out a handfull with his hand, eating it in one mouth full. He showed no emotion as he chewed and then swallowed.

"That was the worst thing ever." He said planly, still showing no emotion. "Yes, the horrible taste eases a troubled mind." Starfire smiled before Scar took the Pudding of Sadness from her hands.

"Thanks." He said with an emotionless tone before closing the door. "Eh-" Starfire raised a finger in protest, but let it fall back to her side. "You are the welcome..." She said, looking at the ground and walking back down the hallway.

Scar sighed, sitting at the foot of his bed and eating the Pudding of Sadness a handfull at a time. He starred out the window before standing, dropping what was left of the pudding on the ground.

Scar reached over to his chair, grabbing his jacket from it and putting it back on. He then opened the window, standing in it for a moment before jumping out.

_You won't be getting out of the Titans so easily, Cyborg. _Scar thought as the wind tore at his jacket while he fell further and further down to the water.

Beastboy burst into Scars room. "Scar! We've got trouble down tow- Scar?" Beastboy looked around the room, stopping at the open window. "Oh crap..."

* * *

Scar swam quickly through the water, soon getting to shore and shaking to get the water off of him. "I don't care if I have to drag you back, Cyborg." Scars face turned into a snarl. "No one leaves the pack."

With a sudden burst of speed, Scar shot off across the land and into the city, his feet kicking up dust behind him. As he ran, his communicator went off. He figured it would be a call from the others, but it was a notification saying Cinderblock had been sited down town.

"I can bet that's were Cyborg'll be..." Scar muttered, leaning down and using his claw-like finger nails to help him turn around the corner. As he shot around the corner, he came face to face with a car speeding towards him. He quickly jumped over the car, continuing his race towards Cinderblock. _  
_

Scar soon came face to face with a sky scraper, and, bending at the knees, he launched into the air and landed half way up the building, using his claw-like nails to hook into the building.

With another burst of speed, Scar rocketed up the building and across the top, soon jumping off of it to smash through the roof of a much smaller building.

The store clerk looked at Scar in shock as he stood from the rubble and burst out the door of the building. He could see a blue beam of energy that resembled Cyborg's sonic blast shoot through the sky behind a few buildings, and quickened his pace.

* * *

Cyborg yelled as he ran forward, sending a fist at Cinderblock, who caught it and threw the cybernetic teen into a car, which collasped under Cyborgs weight. "Probably should have just apologized instead of going for you first..." He muttered, aiming his cannon feballey and firing a weak blast that hardly phased the rock monster that approached him.

His arm fell to his side, and he looked at the numbers on his arm that read "32% power". Cyborg sighed as Cinderblock raised his left fist to smash him. But just as he was about to bring the fist down, a blur of black shot down, and Cinderblock looked up just in time to see Scar cutting through his wrist.

Cinderblock screamed in agony as his hand fell to the ground and Scar landed behind him. The werewolf was kneeling and holding his sword, which shon though it was night, out to his right. In a rage, Cinderblock turned to face him, seeing Scar stand and sheath his sword.

"Yeah, I did just use a silver sword to cut through about a foot of rock." He said before jumping into the air, coming down on Cinderblock with one fist raised. "I have the stregth of ten men, biatch!" Scar yelled, pronouncing the term 'bitch' like 'be-atch' as he came down on Cinderblock, slamming his fist into the rock monsters red eye.

The sheer force of the punch sent the giant into the dirt, dust being sent exploding into the air. Cyborg watched in shock as Scar walked from the dome of dust and offered a hand to help him up. "Scar..? Why would you help me? I left-" Scar cut him off. "Don't you remember what I told you and the others when we formed the Titans?" Scar asked, and Cyborg smirked, taking his hand and being pulled up.

"No one leaves the pack."

* * *

"Five against four... Not good odds..." Beastboy said as he and the other held the door shut. "Could really use Scar right about now!" Raven gritted her teeth as the door was pounded on again and again.

Suddenly, the door burst open and the four titans were thrown aside. "Titans! Seperate!" Robin yelled, and the titans ran in all oposite directions. Starfire flew quickly through the air as a sname made of red sludge slithered after her.

She turned and fired green blasts at it, but it easily avoided them. When the blasts stopped, it launched forward and wrapped itself around the Tameranian, much to her shock.

Beastboy ran as a Cheetah, being chased by a large, red sludge, pincer monster. It's tongue shot out, grabbing the green cheetah, swinging him around and attempting to bring him back to his mouth. But the green cheetah quickly turned into a large green gorrila, but was then tackled by the sludge monster.

Raven flew through the factory, being chased by a red sludge squid monster. Her hands glowed before she used her powers to take the screws from the machines around her and letting them fall towards the creature, who ducked and doged around them. Raven looked back and the creature was gone, o she smirked, thinking she'd crushed it before she turned around to see it right in front of her.

Robin ran across a bridge in the factory , being chased by a creature similar to the one that chased Beastboy. He jumped through a door onto a belt that moved over the large buckets of acidic toxins. The pincer monster landed behind him, and Robin turned to face it, pulling his retractable bow staff from his utility belt.

He smacked the creature across the face twice before jabbing it in the face. The force of the blows made the creaturs pincer face ooze open further with each blow. The creature grabbed the staff with its pincer, tearing it in two.

Robin flipped the staff around, the other side extending. He swung at the creature, but the sludge monster deflected the staff and sent it flying off into one of the vats of acid. Robin raised his fist, quickly kicking the creature in the face.

Starfire was being crushed by the creature before she used her powers to blow the creature to bits. She then turned around to see Plasmus's giant head on crab legs looking down at her while the snake reformed behind her. Starfire cringed as she turned to see it.

Robin slowly backed up before the creature tackled him, the belt carrying them to a large vat of acid. Robin flipped the creature around at the vat just as they fell, but as he grabbed the edge of the belt, the creature grabbed his leg.

Robin grit his teeth, trying to pull himself up. But it was all in vain as the belt broke and he fell, only to be saved by a macanical hand grabbing his arm and pulling him up now that the creature had dropped him. The creature disolved in the acid as Cyborg pulled Robin up.

"I've still got the Sonic if you've still got the Boom." Cyborg smirked, and Robin smirked in return. When they went to where the rest were, they found that Scar had gotten the monsters into one place.

"Teen Titans! Go!" Cyborg and Robin yelled in unison. They ran up the wall, Robin throwing his disk before Cyborg shot his blast behind it. The blast hit the explosive, hitting the sludge monsters with such force that it whipped them off the face of the earth.

laying in the sludge was a man, asleep in his underwhere. The other titans slowly stood, now covered in sludge from the explosion.

* * *

Cyborg and Robin watched as Plasmus was put away. "Hey uh... Sorry about..." Robin trailed off. "Yeah." Cyborg said. "So... We cool?" Cyborg raised his fist, fist bumping Robin.

**"Frosty."**

* * *

**Alrighty! So that's the chapter! Remember, if you have any questions, thoughts, advice, or praise, feel free to tell me through reviews. I'll reply in the authors note of the next chapter if it's a question or something that required a response. Alright, until next time, **

**XWolf26, out **


	3. Chapter 3: Blackfire

**Alright, this update is thanks to Karsap, who favorited and followed. I appreciate you, follower and favoriter of this story! Now then...**

**Disclaimer: I don not own Teen Titans**

* * *

Vyborg threw the ring onto one of the bottle caps, and Beastboy laughed, grabbing a giant chicken from the stand vendor and handing it to Raven. "Told you we'd win you something." Beastboy laughed. "A stuffed chicken. Wow. I must be the luckiest girl in the world." Raven said in a sarcastic monotone.

"Anybody know where Scar is?" Cyborg asked, and Raven pointed to the hotdog eating contest. He had just won. Fourty five to thirty. No contest. "Of course." Beastboy scowled. He hated that Scar ate so much meat.

In fact, no one had ever seen him eat anything other than meat. Half the time it wasn't even cooked! He'd just open up the freezer, pull out a raw stake, and throw it in his mouth!

After Scar won, he'd reached over to the others plate and lifted it to his mouth, eating the rest of the hotdogs.

Beasyboy looked as if he were about to puke when Robin landed in front of them. "Titans! Trouble!" He said. Scar dropped the plate and jumped from the table. "Where's Star?" He asked. "That's the trouble."

Raven threw down the chicken and they followed Robin to the dock, seeing Starfire flying quickly across the water while being chased by a pink, robotic tentacle creature.

She turned and fire blasts of green energy at the creature, but it simply bounced off it's metalic head. "No more chasing now please!" Starfire said, turning back around to ly faster towards the dock, all the while the creature followed close behind.

She flew by the others, and the creature flew through them soon after. "Who's her new friend?" Beastboy smirked. "I don't know, but I can't wait to meet him." He punched his open palm.

Starfire flew around the ferris wheel and back to the rest of the Titans, who were prepared to fight. Beastboy turned into an aligator and jumped at the robot, attempting but failing to bite it. Raven threw a hotdog stand at it with her psychic abbilities, but the creature wasn't phased as it smashed through the stand.

As it flew, Cyborg grabbed it's tentacles, holding it in place as Scar came down on it with his sword. Unforchunantly, it moved so Scar only cut through its tentacles and let the creature go.

It continued to go for Starfire when Robin jumped on it. "Don't see an off switch," Robin raised his fist. "Guess I'll have to make one!" He punched into a control panel on the robot, pulling out a hand full of wires before jumping off of the robot.

The robot thrashed through the air, going haywire before flying off and exploding with the fireworks. "Whatever that thing was, it can't hurt you now." Robin said, looking over at Starfire. "But, why did it wish to hurt me at all?" Starfire questioned.

* * *

"Come friends!" Starfire said, walking through the door from the elevator of the tower. "I will thank you for my rescue by reciting the poem of gratitude! All six thousand verses!" She said.

The other Titans stopped with gapping mouths, and Starfire turned to see what they were looking at. "I see you haven't changed a bit." A new voice said. The black haired female stood from her position of leaning on the couch.

"When we were little, I was always saving Starfire." She smiled as Starfire squeled, running forward and hugging her. "Sister!" Starfire squeled in excitement. "Brought you a present." She said, holding a necklace with a green gem hanging on it in front of Starfire's face.

Starfire gasped. "A Centari Moon Diamond! Where did you get-"

"On the Moons of Centari, of course." Starfires sister put the necklace around Starfires neck. "Oh look it matches your eyes." Starfire grinned with such happiness that it could have made a villan puke. In fact, even Scar was a little disgusted.

You must meet my friends!" Starfire grabbed her sister and pulled her to the others. "I wish to introduce my big sister!" She said. Her sister steppd forward. "Blackfire." She said. "And since Starfire told me all about the Titans in her transmisions, let me guess." She walked to Cyborg.

"Cyborg." She said, and Cyborg extended his hand for a handshake. "Pleased to meet you little lady." He said before his large machanical hand was crushed in Blackfires strong grip. He held up his hand. "Little lady, big handshake!" Cyborg laughed.

"Raven." She said, walking to Raven. "I like that gemstone on your oshna shakra." (Not sure if I spelled that right) "You... Know about shakra's?" Raven asked. "I got way into meditation on Centara Prime." Blackfire said before walking to Beastboy.

"Beastboy! What's up?" She asked the green teenager. "Nothin' but the ceiling baby!" Beastboy pointed at the ceiling with a smirk and Blackfire laughed, walking to Robin. "See? She thinks I'm funny." Beastboy whispered to Raven, who replied with "Statistically, I suppose _someone _has to."

"And you must be Robin. I am simply loving your cape!" Blackfire said, picking up Robins cape. "Thanks. It's a high density palmerized titanium. Ten times stronger than steel." Robin replied. Blackfire then went on to Scar, but Scar spoke first.

"I knew I smelt something off when I came in here." Scar said, glaring down at her. "And what's that supposed to mean?" Blackfire smirked. "It means you smell like betrayal." Scar said simply. "Then you must be Scar. Starfire told me you weren't the most trusting person." Blackfire said, ignoring the insult.

Before Scar could reply, Starfire shot up between them, still smiling. "Beloved sister, what brings you to Earth?" She asked. "Oh, I was just in the quadrant." She walked towards the couch. "Thought I'd see if Earthlings like to party." She said, jumping over the back of the couch and onto the cussions.

"Besides, I needed a rest. Almost got sucked into a blackhole on my way here." Cyborg, Robin, and Beastboy rushed up to her. "Blackhole?" they said. "Okay," Blackfire lifted her arm and moved her hand like a space ship. "I'm crusing through the Draconus Nebula and-"

"Sister that Nebula is full of blackholes! You know travel their is forbidden!" Starfire interupted with worry heavy in her voice. Everyone was silent. "Most fun things in life are." Blackfire finally said. "Now, be a sweaty and bring me one of those 'sodas' I've heard so much about." Blackfire waved her hand dismisively before turning back to the others.

Starfire walked off to the kitchen. "I see you have not changed either..." She said, grabbing a soda from the fridge. When she turned around, Scar was standing there. "Somethings wrong about your sister." He said, crossing his arms.

"What do you mean?" Starfire asked, a hint of anger in her voice. "I know it's hard to hear about your sister, but like a said earlier, she smells like betrayal." Scar said. "How dare you assume my sister would betray me!" Starfire snapped. "Star, I'm not saying-"

"NO! I do not want to here it! My sister loves me! She would never do anything to hurt me!" Starfires eyes glowed green. "If anyone here smells like betrayal I would bet that it is _you_!"

Scar stepped back in surprise from her words before his face turned to a snarl and his eyes went from a steely grey to a dark blue. "Fool of an alien!" Scar snapped back, his voice turning from his calm and collected voice to his 'Do you have any idea who you're talking to' voice. "Your sister smells like betrayal and you smell like idiot!" He yelled.

Starfire turned and stomped out of the room to give Blackfire her soda, and Scar walked off to his room, his arms still crossed as his eyes slowly went back to their normal color.

* * *

Starfire walked through the hallway of the tower. "Sister? Sister? Sister, I sek your companionship." She called through the hallway. She walked into the gaming room, where Beastboy and Cyborg played some kind of racing gane.

"You wanna pass me, but you can't pass me! You can't pass m- You passed me!" Cyborg said as Beastboy smirked. "Tighten the turns, jets, and nitro! Haha!" Beastboy stood and gloated before jumping back down to the couch.

"Tell me, have either of you seen Blackfire?" Starfire asked. "Blazin' B? SHe was here just a second ago." Beastboy said, not moving his eyes from the game as Cyborg knocked his car off the edge of the racing game. "Haha! Back in the lead!" Cyborg gloated.

"What fun! May I join your game?" Starfire asked. "Winner plays Blackfire." Cyborg said. "Yeah, she rules at this game." Beastboy said. "I see..." Starfire walked on.

She knocked on the door to Ravens room, the door soon opening. It opened just enough to see Ravens face. "Is my sister in there..?" Starfire asked. "No." Raven said before begining to close the door, but Starfire stopped it. "Oh... Would you wish to 'hang out' with me?" Starfire asked. "We could visit your favorite depressing caffee." Starfire said hopefully.

"Already been. It was open mic and Blackfire wanted to share. Your sister's poetry is surprisingly dark." Raven said before closing the door. Starfire didn't bother going to Scars room. She was still mad at him from yesterday, and she knew Scar wouldn't want to be with Blackfire anyway.

When she got to Robins room, Robin was picking up his weights and fixing the rack they usually rested on. "Hello Robin." Starfire said, waving as she walked in the room. "Have you seen my sister?"

"Oh, hey Star. Blackfire was just here. She showed me some cool new fighting moves before leaving. She said she was going to try to convince Scar she wasn't bad news." Robin shrugged. "Oh.. Would you like to do the 'hang out'?" Starfire asked. "Uh... Sorry Star, I'm a little sore..." Robin said. "Oh... I understand..." Starfire walked from the room.

* * *

Scar sat in his room, gnawing on a bone from the fried chicken leg he'd just eaten. He heard a knock on his door, and stood from the chair that had his jacket hung on the back of it and opened the door to see Blackfire.

"And what, might I ask, do you want?" Scar leaned against the door frame, having an expression that almost resembled Ravens. "What exactly is your problem with me?" Blackfire asked, that same smirk still plastered on her face.

"I already told you. You smell like betrayal and I'd rather not have to listen to Starfire crying because her own sister betrayed her." Scar growled menacingly. "Not to mention I can tell you have the worm tongue of vampires." Scar glared at her as he spoke.

"Is that so?" Blackfire stepped forward, invading Scars personal space. "I'd prefer if you took a step back." Scar said, his animal like snarl still on his face. "What? A big tough guy like you afraid of me?" Blackfire's smirk widened. "No, but I don't liek anyone in my personal space." Scar said, his snarl turning back to a glare, though his eyes were blue again.

"Good. Because I was wondering, you say I smell like betrayal," Blackfire moved closer, and her face was only inches from Scars. "So could you find out what I taste like?" She said before suddenly pressing her lips to Scar's, his eyes widening in shock. His cheeks were painted a dark pink, and after a few moments Blackfire broke away, smirking. She turned and walked down the halway as Scar slide down the wall.

**"Not so tough now, are you?" **

* * *

**So there ya go. If you haven't noticed yet, I'm going episode by episode and splitting each episode into two chapters. I split them in two because other wise the chapters would be really long. But anyway, next chapter will be out soon. Like... Later today and or tomorrow morning soon. Depending on whether I get a review, favorite, or follow. And if you have something to tell me, review. No matter what it is. Alrighty, until next chapter,**

**XWolf26, out**


	4. Chapter 4: Sisters

**Alrighty, heres the deal. I'll make a new chapter if I get one of these things**

**A review (Most wanted)**

**A follow or favorite (Second most wanted)**

**Over twenty new veiws (The others would be prefered with this one) **

**All clear? Good. Most of the time I'm making a new chapter with this because I have this planed out all the way to the Brotherhood of Evil. So yeah, I'd like to get that far before I lose interest in the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

* * *

Scar sat in his room starring at the ceiling. "What the _hell _was that?!" He questioned himself. "Why did she... And why did I freeze up like that?! Ugh..." Scar sat up, his head in his hands. "I've been hanging around humans too long... I've gained their annoying emotions..."

Scar heard a knock on his door and rolled his eyes, opening the door to see Beastboy. "Hey Scar. Blackfire found some crazy party for us to go to! Are you comming or are you coming?" Beastboy grinned, and Scar sighed. "Yeah, just gimme a minute."

Beastboy watched Scar put on his jacket, but when he went to grab his sword Beastboy stopped him. "Dude! It's a party! Don't bring a weapon!" Beastboy said. "Rrr... Fine." Scar growled, putting the sword back next to his bed. "But if we get into trouble and I lose a fight because I don't have that I'm eating you for lunch tomorrow."

Beastboy laughed. "Haha- Wait, you're joking, right?" Scar walked out of the room. "Dude! You were just kidding, right?" Beastboy called after him.

"Oh Scar! I'm glad you're coming." Blackfire said with her usual smirk, catching a glare from Scar. "Yeah yeah, whatever." Scar rolled his eyes, noting that she was wearing Starfires clothes. He stood in the elevator, waiting for the others.

* * *

Soon enough they arrived at the party, and Scar had to resist the urge to plug his ears. "It's so loud here..." He said as they walked by people.

"Now don't tell me you big tough super heroes are afraid of a little dancing!" Blackfire laughed. "Betcha Cyborg could do the robot." Beastboy said, begining to do the robot himself. Cyborg just glared at him.

Everyone began dancing except for Raven, who was talking to another depressing goth-looking person, Scar who was standing next to the others with his arms crossed, not moving, and Starfire, who was talking to some random guys.

Scar was fully prepared to leave when the song changed and Blackfire flew towards him, grabbing him. "Oh I love this song! Dance wiyth me!" She said. "What? But-" Scar was cut off as Blackfire draged him off away from the others to dance somewhere.

"So why don't you tell me why you're really here?" Scar said as they danced, his moves showing that he had no idea how to dance. "Now whatever do you mean? I came here to visit my dearest sister." She said with sarcastic innocence.

"You and me both know that's crap. So I'll ask again, why are you here?" Scar repeated. "Aw, you don't trust me." Blackfire still avoided the question.

"Well, if you won't answer, I'll take a stab at it. You gave Starfire that necklace because you stole it and are trying to get the galactic Po Po to get her instead so you'll be home free. And that thing that attacked at the carnival the other day was one of their drones. That's why it attacked Starfire. Family resemblance." Scar said. "That about sum it up?"

Scar smirked as he saw Blackfires expression go from a smirk to a glare. But her facial expression returned to a smirk as she regained her composure. "You're a lot smarter than I figured you'd be. Too bad, you were so cute too." Blackfire suddenly shot a blast of black energy into Scars chest, sending him through a wall and into the parking lot behind the building.

Scar sat up, whipping the spit that'd come from his mouth from the force of the hit from his lip. A smirk crossed his lips. "Oh lady, you just picked the wrong predator to piss off." Scar suddenly did a back flip into the air, avoiding another ball of black energy.

He landed in a crouched position, holding out one clawed hand and rushing forward at Blackfire, who shot into the air to avoid his claw. But Scar wasn't finished as he ran up the building wall to get to her level before jumping off, grabbing onto her and smashing into the ground.

He held one fist above his head, but before he could bring it down on Black fire, she shot black energy blasts from her eyes and into his chest, sending him off of her and into the wall of the building.

Scar slide down the wall of the building, bleeding from the chest. Blackfire walked to him, picking him up by the colar of the shirt. "You should have just kept to yourself." She lifted one hand, which glowed with black energy, as did her eyes. "You would have lived longer!"

Just as she was about to attack, however, Scar spat in her face. There was blood in his spit. "You wretched bitch. Do you even know how much your sister cares about you?! Even when you stole her friends and used her! You walked on her like a doormat and she still thinks you're the greatest! You treat her like crap and she loves you!" Scar yelled, both of his eyes now visible.

Blackfire's eyes widened in shock. "She... Loves me..?" She said, the black energy fading. "Probably the only person in this universe who does." Scar glared into both of Blackfires eyes with both of his. She dropped him, and he stood quickly as they heard a scream that resembled Starfires.

"So what now? Are you going to help your sister or am I going to have to go feral on you?!" Scar said, his hair recovering his left eye. Blackfire stared at the ground before quickly flying over the building.

She quickly blasted down the three squid drones, killing each of them with a blast to the back. "That was amazing! How'd you know where their weakspot was?" Beastboy asked. "Lucky guess?" Blackfire shrugged before walking to Starfire.

"Starfire, I need this back." She said, taking the necklace off of Starfire and placing it in her pocket. "But sister why?" Starfire asked. Blackstar sighed amd turned to see Scar glaring down at her from the rooftop. His shirt was torn open from when he was blasted, but the wound had healed. Blackfire was shocked, but showed no sign of it.

"I'll... Explain later..." Blackfire said. "We should go back to the tower..." She said.

* * *

The Titans looked at Blackfire in shock as she explained everything to them. Starfire turned away. "How could you?!" She said. "I'm sorry..." Blackfire looked at the ground. "Wait wait wait, so those police guys are coming here?! I know this is a dramatic moment and all, but what are we going to do about them?" Beastboy asked.

"Don't worry about them, I can deal with them." Scar said, walking to the elevator.

Scar stood on top of the tower, waiting. Soon enough, a small space ship that resembled a crab claw flew from the sky, hovering in front of him. "Earthling, you are violated Centari law by harboring an offender. Come quietly or we will be forced to attack." One of the two space men on the ship said. They looked almost like robots with crab arms and claws. They wore red armor.

"You're trying to convict me? I do not believe you know who you are talking to. I am ruler of Earth, the main planet of the MilkyWay Galaxy. And _you _are in vialation of trespasing laws. I realize I myself have been acused of 'harboring' a criminal, but I have actually taken her into my custody. She is currently on death row, so if you'd please drop this idea of convicting me, I won't start a full scale war with your Centari Prime!" Scar spoke in the voice of royalty.

The Centari police stepped back. "Oh... Uh... We were unaware... Our apologies..." The Leader said. "Oh it's quite alright. I'd just appreciate it if you left now. As you can imagine, I've had quite the stressful few days." Scar spoke in his royal voice. The Centari police nodded, flying off into the sky and out of the atmostphere.

After Scar was sure they'd gone, he collasped to the roof of the tower with a sigh then a laugh. "I can't believe that actually worked." He laughed to himself. "Neither can I." Blackfire said, stepping out onto the roof. She sat down next to him.

"So, did you really mean the Death Penalty part?" She asked, and Scar shook his head. "Not unless you betray us later." Scar answered simply. "Later?"

"Yes, like I said, you're in my costudy now. You'll be free to leave once you have changed." Scar answered simply. Blackfire glared at him. "And how do you plan on keeping me?" She asked. "Well considering it'll be pretty damn difficult for you to kill me without a silver object, not to mention the fact that I doubt you'll try to leave anyway." Scar smirked over at her.

"Is that so? And what makes you think that?" Blackfire asked, smirking. "Something you said about me being 'cute.'" Scar smirked in return, earning a glare from Blackfire.

The sun slowly rose as the sat at the edge of the tower. "... Do you ever think she'll trust me again? Starfire, I mean..." Blackfire said eventually. Scar laughed and looked over at her.

**"I give it a week."**

* * *

**Alright, that's the chapter. Don't really have too much else to say. Until next time,**

**XWolf26, out**


	5. Chapter 5: HIVE

**Alrighty, BIG thanks to HUGEBLUE MUFFIN (Awesome name btw lol) for his review. And yes, for most of it I will be going through the episodes, but I will be throwing in a few different arcs and at the end when The Brotherhood of Evil thing happens, Scar will be doing something... different. No spoilers though. I'd really like to thank you again for reviewing, you guys have no idea how much reviews mean to me. But anyway,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

* * *

Scar laid on the couch, sleeping as Cyborg lifted the couch and looked under it. "Ah you've gotta be kidding me! How did you lose that remote?" Cyborg looked over at Beastboy, who was sniffing around for it as a blood hound before changing back. "What makes you think I lost it?"

The two began an arguement on how Beastboy loses everything but Blackfire interupted them. "Could you two quiet down? It's hard to concentrate on this game!" She said from the couch, playing some sort of strategy game and quickly pushing random buttons on the controler.

"Well maybe you should-" BEastboy stopped midsentence, looking over at Scar, who thrashed around in his sleep. "Whoa... Looks like Scar's having a nightmare." Beastboy said.

Cyborg looked over at Scar, as did Blackfire. "I wonder what he's dreaming about..."

* * *

Scar sat up, looking around him to see a battle torn plain. Fire and dead bodies were scattered around him. A firmiliar face grabbed his arm, pulling him up. "Shadow! Good to see you awake, you're our Ace in the Hole, after all." The shaggy haired werewolf said, handing Scar his sword and shield. The sword did not glow, and was not made of silver.

Scar smirked slightly. "Zaka, shouldn't you be helping the flank?" Scar asked. "Good to see you too." The werewolf in human form rolled his eyes, running off towards the flank.

Scar looked into a small puddle, seeing his hair was shorter and his other eye could be seen. There was no scar. Not to mention, Scar looked younger. In fact, he looked to be about fourteen. But this seemed normal for some reason.

Scar looked up the hill before him to see a man with pale skin and and blood red lips easily fighting off three large wolf men. One threw a giant claw at him, but the obvious vampire saw and opening and ducked, stabbing his silver sword that seemed oddly firmiliar to Scar into the werewolf's chest! Blood shot everywhere, and the werewolf fell back.

Scar growled, making a dead sprint for the vampire. He jumped into the air, coming down on the vampire. "Dark! Incarnation of Darkness! You fall now!" He yelled, his blade slaming into the skilled vampire's.

The sword, however, shattered against the silver one. But this didn't stop Scar, as he quickly shifted around Dark, sending a claw at his back. Dark quickly flung around, blocking the claws with his blade.

The two stood in a stalemate, the other werewolves and vampires standing and watching. The werewolves chanted "Prince Shadow! Prince Shadow!" Repeadiately. The two suddenly broke off, but rushed at one another again, blade and claw colliding again and again, sparks flying from the friction and force of each hit.

"Foolish child! Do you have any idea who you're fighting?" Dark asked in between blows. "A glorified albino?" Scar responded with sarcasm, sending a punch directly into Darks face as his guard dropped momentarily, his face contorting in shock and rage.

"Gah!" Dark grabbed his now bleeding nose, backing up. "You insolent little dog! I'll teach you some respect!" Dark suddenly swung his sword in a tip of upper cut, and Scar had no time to watch.

It was going straight for his left eye.

* * *

Scar suddenly shot up from the couch, panting and sweating. "Uh Scar, you okay?" Cyborg asked. "Yeah... Yeah I'm fine..." Scar ran a hand through his hair, though he didn't lift the hair in front of his left eye.

"Well... We're gonna go out for pizza, you comming?" Blackfire asked. "Yeah, just give me a minute." Scar walked towards his room, leaving them. "I can never read that guy..." Beastboy muttered to Cyborg as Scar left the room.

Scar opened his room door and walked to his dresser. He opened the top drawer, digging through it until he pulled out what resembled a crown. He sighed, setting it back down. "I suppose I'll never just be able to throw away this weight on my shoulders..." He said to himself.

* * *

Scar was leaning back in his chair, looking up at the sky as the others talked about what topings to put on the pizza. But suddenly his ears twitched, and he turned to see a bus moving down the road.

Without a driver.

Everyone stood to see a baby, or a stroller that had baby crying coming from inside of it, was in the way. "Titans! Go!" Robin yelled, and Starfire flew out, geabbing the stroller.

Cyborg landed in front of the bus, and Raven landed behind him. Cyborg grabbed the bus, slowing it down before used her powers to switch it into nuetral. "Uh... Don't buses normally have drivers?" Cyborg questioned, looking over at Robin, who was investigating the baby stroller.

"And don't baby strollers normally have babies?" He said, looking at the green teddy bear in it. The teddy bear turned to look at Robin. "Are you pit sniffers normally this stupid?" It said, it's eyes glowing yellow before shooting lightning bolts, sending Robin, Beastboy, and Starfire into the air.

Scar shook his head as he watched them fly into the air. "Coulda' told them that was going to happen." He said. "Could smell the explosives. But then again, it wouldn't have been as funny." Scar shrugged, seeing Beastboy lift his hand and give him the middle finger, his face still in the dirt.

Suddenly, the bus lifted over Cyborg and Raven, smashing down on them. A large man with crooked teeth stepped from the dust, slapping his hands together. He wore black spandex, almost resembling a wrestling suit. He wore golden, metal shoes and braclets.

A sgort kid, about three feet tall, wearing a green jumpsuit with a machanical backpack walked out from an alley, acompanied by a girl with pink hiar that stuck up almost like horns. She had grey skin similiar to Ravens. "That was too easy. What a bunch of cludge heads. You guys wanna get some pizza?" The short one said.

He heard a sudden growl from behind him, and turned to see Scar smirking with one tooth showing. "Forgetting someone, Short-Stack?" Scar said before suddenly kneeing the short loud mouth in the gut, sending him skidding across the ground.

"Gizmo!" The girl exclaimed before turning to Scar, sending a wave of pink energy at him. Scar quickly jumped to evade, the blasts hitting a building and knocking it down.

Just as the girl lifted her arms to blast at Scar, who was still in air. But before she could fire, a blast of black energy hit her in the chest, sending her flying into one of the tables at the pizza place.

Suddenly a sonic blast knocked the bus into the air, and Cyborg and Raven stepped out of a crater. Robin, Starfire, and Beastboy all stood and walked out, facing their attackers, who now stood in a triangle formation. "Looks like Slade was right about these guys..." The girl muttered. "You said it, Jinx." The giant said.

"Who are these guys anyway?" Beastboy questioned. "We're the H.I.V.E." Gizmo said, smirking. "Your worst nightmare." The giant, Mammoth, said. "And this is attack paturn Alpha." Jinx said.

Gizmo suddenly flew forward at Robins group, his back turning into a jetpack while shooting disks of energy at them. Jinx jumped inbetween Raven and Cyborg, sending a pink wave at Raven, who jumped to the side to dodge it.

Mammoth ran forward at Scar and Blackfire, the ground shaking under his feet. "Oh you wanna dance big guy?" Scar smirked, preparing for Mammoth's rush. "Well that's too bad because I've seen hoe Scar dances." Blackfire laughed, and Scar shot her a glare before returning his gaze to Mammoth and jumping over one of his giant fists, spin kicking him in the jaw and sending him stumbling back.

As Mammoth stumbled, Scar landed and ducked under Blackfires blasts, which exploded on impact with the behemoth. "Ha! Gotcha!" Scar said, standing. But before he could continue to gloat, the pounding of giant feet hit his ears, and Mammoth came rushing out, punching Scar square in the face and sending him flying and flipping across the ground.

The werewolf pushed himself off the ground with his arms, whipping blood from his mouth and bending his nose back into place. "Douche..." He said, climbing to his feet.

"Uh Scar, don't mean to intterupt but I need a little help over here!" Blackfire said, ducking and dodging past Mammoths fists. Her fist glowed black, and she sent a punch directly into the behemoths face, but he didn't even budge.

The giatn laughed, grabbing Blackfires arm and throwing her through an umbrella hanging over a table at the pizza place and sending her through the wall of the pizza place.

Cyborg was throwing punches at Jinx, who ducked and dodged quickly around them. Suddenly, Gizmo landed on Cyborgs back, strapping a rocket ono his back. "Huh?" The rocket lauched Cyborg through the sky, yelling all the way.

"!" Starfire gasped. "Cyborg!" The Tameranian flew after him, trying to get the rocket off his back but not being fast enough to catch up.

Jinx jumped up, trying to kick Raven, who dodged and move to the side, sending an arm sweep at her face, but Jinx blocked with her forearm. "You fight like a boy." Jinx said. "And you're gonna croak like a frog!" Gizmo said, his back pack forming spider legs that lifted him off the ground. The part on his chest shot a large blastat Raven, who was sent flying into Robin.

Beastboy ran towards Jinx and Gizmo, turning into an elephant. Mammoth suddenly picked him up. "Mammoth's gonna make you extinct!" He said, throwing Beastboy into the air. "Beastboy, hang on!" Robin ran towards them, but Mammoth punched the green elephant towards him. Luckily Beastboy changed back, smashing into Robin and knocking him down again.

"Is it me, or are we getting our butts kicked?" Beastboy said, watching Robin and Raven stand. "It's just you." They said in unison.

"Listen up team, I have a plan." Just as Robin spoke, blasts hit Beastboy and Raven, sending them flying back. "Gee scrumpbuffer, sure hope your plan includes getting fried." Gizmo grinned.

Robin smirked, dropping into a fighting stance. "You're just gonna have to find out the hard way." He said, Scar walking up next to him, pulling his sword from its sheath.

Gizmo shot the ground in front of Robin and Scar, Jinx shot it with her pink waves of energy, and Mammoth smashed it with his giant hands. The ground caved in, and Scar instinctively jumped high into the air, landing on a building above the sink hole that Robin fell into.

"Robin!" Scar yelled in shock, jumping down. He looked into the dark and empty hole, and his teeth grew and sharpened as he snarled. "And then there was one." Jinx smirked, aiming her arms at Scar.

Just as she shot, Scar turned to face her, his eyes blue and his hair sticking up. His teeth had turned to fangs, and his face now had furlike hair making sideburns. He loosed a giant howl with such force that glass broke for miles around! The sonic boom smashed into Jinx's attack, sending it back at her and the rest of the H.I.V.E.

"?!" They all grunted in unison before being blasted back through the air, soon landing hard on their backs, but quickly climbing to their feet. "Uh... Did he get bigger..?" Gizmo said, a hint of panic in his voice as Scar approached. His face and arms had grown more hair and Scar had grown about three inches.

"What the hell is this guy..?" Jinx said as she stood, just before Scar rushed towards them, running with both his legs and his arms. Mammoth jumped forward and came down trying to punch him, but Scar caught Mammoth entirely, much to his and his teams shock.

"W-what?!" Jinx backed up. "That's impossible! Mammoth weighs a tone! How could he carry him?!" Gizmo said frantically, backing up slowly. Mammoth trashed around. "H-hey! Lemme go!" He yelled, looking down to see Scar glaring back up at him.

With a loud roar, Scar threw Mammoth directly through a building! Mammoth skidded across the ground, growing more as he did so. Just after he'd thrown Mammoth, He took in a deep breath, letting out a louder howl than before and hitting the building with it, making it collapse on Mammoth!

Jinx and Gizmo were shocked into sillence. Scar suddenly turned to them, savagery in his eyes. He was looking at Gizmo in particular. "Little prey with big mouth goes next!" He said in a deeper voice, shooting off across the ground at speeds that could hardly be seen.

In a matter of miliseconds, he was in front of Gizmo, grabbing him by the face and spinning quickly, throwing him into Jinx before hitting them both with another ear percing howl, sending them flying into the rubble of a building where Mammoth laid.

Scar slowly walked forward, but was stopped as walls of black aura encased him, causing him to snarl and growl. "Scar, calm down!" Raven said, struggling to hold him in place. "Yeah, we won! Just stop!" Beastboy said frantically. After all, Beastboy was the only one who'd actually seen what he turns into... Just the thought of it sent chills down his spin.

Scar continued to thrash, until eventually cracks spread through the barrier. Scar smashed out of it, causing Raven to fly back. "Rav!" Beastboy ran over to her. She groaned in pain, rubbing her head. She had a nose bleed. Scar continued to lumber towards them, now standing at six foot eleven, when he was normally six foot five.

Suddenly someone else was in front of him, holding her arms out as if to protect the prey behind her. Thats all they were now. Prey. That's all they ever were.

Right?

Scar raised one giant, somewhat furry hand, to smack this girl aside. Who was she? She seemed vaguely firmiliar. "Scar!" Blackfire yelled, Scars hand coming down on her.

**"STOP!"**

* * *

**Welp, there ya go. Hope you liked the chapter. This whole H.I.V.E. thing might be three chapters, but yeah. So, what do you think? Well, feel free to tell me. Oh, and, THIS IS OFFICIALLY THE LOGEST CHAPTER I'VE MADE FOR ANY STORY YET! **

**XWolf26, out**


	6. Chapter 6: Howl (Part 1)

**Alright, I got twenty new views so here I am. I'd like to apologize for any spelling mistakes in the last chapter, but for most chapter I end up finishing it at like 1 AM. So, I'm usually pretty tired when I'm typing it. But anyway,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

* * *

"Gah!" Scar held his left eye, blood running past his hands. He was fourteen again. Back in that same scene. Gasps ran through the werewolf crowd. No one had ever so much as scratched Scar before! Not even the most experienced warrior could lay a finger on him in training!

The most skilled in the entire royal blood line had been cut... All was lost.

"First blood goes to me, child." Dark smirked, aiming his sword out at Scar, who glared at him with his one eye. His one... blue eye..? Something seemed wrong about the eye. And why were the werewolves backing away slowly? Even the ones in full beast mode backed away.

What the hell was going on?

But suddenly, the world around Dark seemed to shatter with the force of a howl. Blood spewed from the sorrounding vampires ears, and Dark was no exception.

Scar stood over him, now at eight feet tall. Fur coated his body, and his face had grown a snout, which teeth, or really fangs, portruded from. His hands turned to claws, and their was no humanity in his eyes.

He raised one giant clawed hand, preparing to swat Dark, who'd dropped his sword to cover his ears, aside. But before he did so, his vision flashed to something else.

He was in a town, about to swat aside a female who looked vaugly firmiliar. Who was she? Where was Dark? Where was he? What happened to the battle field? Why was he only in half wolf form? Oh well, this girl was still prey.

Right?

But something was stopping him from hitting her away. She was so firmiliar. He recognized her smell and appearance. But so what? Why couldn't he just smack her aside? Something was biting at the back of his mind.

It didn't matter. They were below him. They were at the bottom of the food chain. And he... He was on top. What right did she have to live?

_No. _

Scar's eyes widened, and he was facing himself. He stood in a black plain, staring at a large werewolf with a scar over it's left eye. "You aren't me. And, she... She isn't prey!" Cracks spread through the land as Scar spoke. The werewolf snarled and seemed to grin.

"Are you sure?" It spoke. "You don't really believe what you just said, do you? No, you're just in denial. You've always been. You've always denied what you are." The werewolf spoke in Scar's voice, but it had a certain evil to it.

Scar's eyes widened, and he knew the werewolf was behind him. "But I know. And you know. We both know what you are." It whispered.

"You're a monster."

It whispered in Scars ear. "NO!" Scar turned to face the creature, and more cracks spread through the land. "Let's get one thing straight, pall! I am not you! I am not those savage dogs from the kingdom! I am not a monster! And no matter how much you say, how many times I change and how many times I kill," Cracks coated all of the land except for where Scar stood.

"I AM NOT YOU!"

The world shattered, and Scars eyes snapped open. He was laying in a bed in the towers medical wing. "Wha... What happened..?" Scar slowly sat up, looking around the room. It was empty.

He slowly stood, walking to grab his jacket. His shirt was gone, and he guessed it had been torn apart in the transformation, though his pants were intact.

Scar sliped on his jacket, walking out of the door towards the living room. It was oddly quiet. He looked around, and it looked as if some sort of fight had happened. "What the hell happened while I was out..?" He questioned himself just before he got into the living room.

"Anybody gonna explain what happened in he-" Scar stopped mid sentence as he looked to see Jinx Mammoth and Gizmo standing in the living room. "Oh there is no way in hell..." He said, and they all looked over at him.

Gizmo shuddered. "Uh oh..." He said, running and hidding behind Mammoth, who was hiding behind Jinx. "You know, a part of me is wondering how you clowns are alive and the other part is wondering why you thought it'd be a good idea to come here." Scar leaned against the wall of the hallway as if the H.I.V.E. wasn't even a threat.

"We sure did deal with the rest of your team quick." Gizmo shot off with his big mouth. "You know, I don't normally like the taste of humans, but I think I can make an exception for you." Scar glared at Gizmo, who shuddered again and re-hid behind Mammoth.

"Alright," Scar threw off his jacket and cracked his knuckles. "Who's first?" He smirked, rolling his neck and cracking it. He noted that Jinx stared wide eyed at him for a moment before shaking her head.

Mammoth shoved her forward a little and she turned to glare at him. "We lose if we fight him alone." She said, and Mammoth and Gizmo nodded, frowning.

But just as they turned back, Scar landed in front of them, swinging his sword directly as Jinx's head, and she just barely dodged, a bit of her hair getting cut off.

Jinx jumped backwards over Mammoth, who threw a punch at Scar. Scar quickly blocked the giant fist with his forearm, throwing his own fist into Mammoths abdomen, forcing it under his sternum and jumping back just before Mammoth puked and fell to his knees.

Gizmo sprung into the air on his mechanical spider legs, stabbing at Scar with the front legs. Scar used his sword to block one arm before spinning, chopping off the other, making Gizmo stumble before falling into the couch.

Scar turned to see Jinx about to hit him qith a wave of pink energy, but she was suddenly smashed into other wall by a black blast of energy. "Think again." Blackfire said, smoke comming off of her palm.

Jinx growled, climbing to her feet. But she was knocked back down, getting hit by a green energy blast this time. Jinx was slowly trying to stand again, when the couch landed on her, incased in black energy.

Mammoth rushed at Scar, throwing his right fist at him, Scar caught the fist with both hands, sliding back slightly. Mammoth smirked, throwing his other fist at Scar. But it was caught by one machanical arm.

Scar and Cyborg smirked at each other before running Mammoth through the tower wall, turning, and throwing him on top of the couch that laid on Jinx.

Gizmo slowly backed up against the wall of the tower. "Uh..." He said nervously before Scar picked him up, throwing him into the wall behind where Mammoth and Jinx laid, watching him slide down the wall and landing on Mammoth.

Gizmo pulled out a small phone from his pocket. "Cram it, I'm calling Slade." He said, about to dial a number. Robin quickly grabbed him, pulling him up so he was eye level with him.

**"Who is Slade?" **

* * *

**So it turns out the H.I.V.E. thing wasn't three chapters. So wo! I'm planing on starting a small arc based on Scar soon. And this whole thing was part one. So be prepared for Howl Part 2 in a few chapters. Anywho,**

**XWolf26, out**


	7. Chapter 7: Clorbag

**Alrighty, sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but I've got three other fanfictions and one story on fictionpress. So there's my excuse. Alright,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

* * *

Beastboy pulled back the large rubber band as an ox, hooking it on a large, metal hook. He gave a mischievous laugh, picking up a pink water balloon.

"What are you doing?" The sudden voice made Beastboy jump, almost dropping the balloon but catching it at the last second. The green teenager turned to see Raven standing behind him with her usual emotionless expression.

"Please tell me this isn't another rediculous prank." Raven said. "Okay, it's not a rediculous prank. It's a great one!" Beastboy laughed again, and Raven rolled her eyes.

"Okay, check it out." Beastboy began to explain. "Remember how Cyborg put red dye in my shampoo and I turned brown for two days? Well sister it's pay back time!" Beastboy pulled out blue prints for his prank.

"I give you the Beastboy insta-lube nine thousand!" Beastboy grinned. "See, when crome dome walks around the corner, his foot tugs the string. The string trips the lever, the lever releases the mother of all rubber bands," Beastboy curled up the blue prints. "Which sends a balloon full of motor oil right at him and vwoosh! Pretty clever, eh?" Beastboy wiggled his eyebrows.

"... You're a genius." Raven said, her voice thick with sarcasm. "Just a little clean dirty fun." Beastboy set the balloon in the rubber band just before he heard someone walking down the hallway and grabbed Raven, dragging her around the corner.

"Here he comes!" Beastboy said in a whisper. "I do not think-" Beastboy cut Raven off with a shush. "But what if-" "Shh!" Beastboy interrupted again.

"Why are we hiding?" Cyborg asked from behind the two. "Sh- huh?" Beastboy screamed, turning around to see the large robotic teen. "Cyborg?! You can't be Cyborg!" Beastboy said frantically. "I can't?" Cyborg raised his one eyebrow.

"If you're you, then who's..." Beastboy turned to see Starfire walking around the corner, tripping the trip wire. Beastboy ran around the corner just as the balloon was flung. "NO!" Beastboy yelled, chasing after the balloon but not being able to get to it in time, stopping and watching it hit Starfire in the face.

Starfire fell, her face and hair now coated in motor oil. "Starfire!" Beastboy ran up to her. "You okay?" Cyborg asked as he and Raven ran up to her.

"This is punishment..? I did something wrong..?" Starfire asked, her eyes opening. "You didn't," Raven looked over at Beastboy. "He did." She said.

Beastboy smiled sheepishly. "Star- it was- you weren't supposed to... Uh... I didn't... Heh, just remember to change that oil every three thousand miles." Beastboy joked, laughing nervously.

"On my planet, we have a name for those who do such terrible things!" Starfire said angrily, rising from the ground. "You are a... a... CLORBAG VARBLERNELK!" Starfire exploded. "I'm a what bag..?" Beastboy asked, backing up.

"You heard the lady." Cyborg said. "You are such a clorbag." Raven said, shaking her head. "Come on you guys, can't anybody take a joke?" Beastboy said, and just after he spoke lightning struck.

"Titans! Trouble!" Robin said, walking from the other side of the hallway. "Aw but it's just getting to the good part!" Scar said from around the corner. Beastboy turned to Scar. "Why didn't you tell me Starfire was comming?!" Beastboy asked.

"For revenge." Scar answered with a shrug. "What did I ever do to you?!" Beastboy asked. Scar walked over to him. "You threw out. My. Steak." Scar's eye twitched slightly as he glared at Beastboy, who gave a nervous laugh before retreating behind Cyborg.

* * *

Scar watched as two people blocked the bridge. One was short and had yellow skin, wearing a shirt with a lightning bolt on it. The other was tall and had blue skin, wearing a shirt that had clouds on it.

"Hate to break it to ya," Robin said from ontop of a semi truck that the yellow one had just used electricity to carve a lightning bolt into. "But you've got a bad sense of humor." Robin said. "This ends. Now." Robins eyes narrowed.

"No one gives orders to thunder and lightning!" The smaller one, Lightning, said, shooting a bolt of electricity at the titans. They all jumped above it as the bolt hit the semi, causing a large explosion of light.

Starfire came at Lightning, shooting green blasts of energy at him. Lightning jumped back, avoiding the blast and shooting his own at her. THe two ran parrallel from one another, shooting at each other.

Lightning shot the area in front of Starfire, making her stop just before he hit her, sending her back. Scar suddenly landed behind Lightning, swinging his sword at him.

Lightning jumped over the sword, putting his hand on the blade and using it as a conductor as he let out electricity through it, and the electrity went straight to Scar. Scar yelled as he was coated in electricity, collasping. "Ha! No one challedges Lightning and wins!" Lightning gloated.

But just as Lightning turned to walk away, Scar grabbed his leg, transfering the electricity back to Lightning. "GAH!" Lightning jumped back and out of Scars grip. The electricity shot off of Lightning, and he growled.

"No one uses Lightnings own power against him. "Well that's odd, because I just did." Scar said, slowly getting to his feet and picking up his sword. He was wincing, though the burn marks that coated his body slowly healed. "What?! How did you survive that?!" Lightning asked in shock.

"Next time you wanna try to kill me, use silver." Scar said, standing to his full height. He stood over Lightning, grinning. Lightning growled, jumping back and shooting a blast of lightning at Scar, who side stepped it before running at the force of nature with great speed, quickly closing the distance between them and hitting Lightning with his forearm, sending him flying back into an empty car.

Cyborg stood grapaling with the big one, Thunder. Thunder pulled back one arm, making a ball of blue energy in it. Cyborg pulled back his own arm, the arm turning into a cannon and glowing.

They both growled, slamming their attacks together and causing a massive shock wave that sent them both flying through the air. Thunder, unlike Cyborg, landed on a cloud and flew at Robin, his hands glowing blue again.

He shot a blast at Robin, who jumped over it and landed on the edge of the bridge. Thunder quickly shot another one, which Robin managed to cartwheel away from. He then ducked over another blast before jumping over another.

The blast broke a support rope, and Robin jumped onto it as it swung around towards Thunder. Robin landed behind Thunder, grabbing him and throwing him into the air.

Thunder landed next to Scar, who was busy avoiding bolts of electricity. Scar looked over in surprise when Thunder landed, and Lightning pulled back his arm, preparing to fire.

But just before he could, a car incased in black energy hit him, sending him into another car. Thunder stood, swinging at Scar, who ducked under the punch and grabbed Thunder by the arm, turning and throwing the large force of nature into a car.

Thunder growled, climbing to his feet. "No one's stregth matches that of Thunder!" Thunder pulled back his arms, clapping and msking a sonic boom. "Gah!" Scar grabbed his ears, blood coming from them. His inhanced hearing had lead to his downfall.

Thunder grinned, running forward and slamming his fist into Scar's abdomen, sending him flying off the bridge. "Son of a bitch!" Scar yelled as he fell, the word 'bitch' being drawn on as he fell. It ended when a loud splash was heard. Blackfire quickly flew after him.

Raven kicked at Lightning, who blocked with his arms in an X position. When the kicking finally stopped, Lightning drew back one arm, yellow energy with sparks jumping around it forming in his hand. Before Raven could block or dodge, he blasted her square in the chest, sending her hurtling into one of the support ropes.

Before Lightning could do anything else, a large green panda bear came up behind him, grabbing him in a bear hug. "Gah!" Lightning let off electricity, zapping the bear, making it switch between Beastboy and the panda.

Lightning knocked Beastboy off. "Your powers are strong, but mine are stronger!" Lightning gloated as Beastboy slammed into a pile of rubble, rubbing his head.

Beastboy groaned before looking up, seeing Thunder standing over him. "Your powers of the animal are impressive green one." Thunders hands glowed blue as balls of energy incased them. "Rise so we may do battle!" Thunder ordered.

"Why are you doing this?" Beastboy asked. "Because it is not sporting to attack an unready opponent." Thunder answered. "No, why are you wrecking everything?" Beastboy asked, now standing in front of Thunder.

"Uh... Because, it is amusing." Thunder answered, looking around nervously. "Do they look amused?" Beastboy gestured to the citizens behind him, who were cowering in fear. "I..." Thunder trailed off.

"This isn't funny!" Beastboy said, and Thunder dropped his fists, the energy fadding from them. "It's wrong!" Beastboy said. Thunder looked ashamed, when suddenly a bolt of lightning hit Beastboy sending him away from Thunder. Lightning landed next to Thunder.

"Ah the thrill of victory!" Lightning shook his fist with a grin, putting his arm around Thunder. "Come Thunder! Let us go seek more amusment!" Lightning said excitedly, and his lower half turned into a lightning bolt as Thunders turned into a cloud. The two flew off.

"Ugh..." Beastboy sat up, his hair sticking up. "Well, that was a shock." He joked to a passing by Starfire, who replied with a "hmph." and floated away from him. "Soo... I'm guessing you're still mad?" Beastboy asked, climbing to his feet.

Blackfire flew up from the water, carrying Scar, who was coughing up water. "Stupid thunder and lightning bullcrap..." Scar muttered as Blackfire set him down against a car.

"Okay team, we have to find those guys before they do anymore damage. Cyborg," Robin pointed to Cyborg. "You and Raven search the West Side." Robin pointed to Scar. "You and Blackfire search the East." He said. "I'll search downtown. Beastboy, you and Starfire search from the skies."

Starfire turned away from Beastboy, crossing her arms with another "Hmph." BEastboy raised his hand. "Uh... Maybe Cyborg could come with me instead..?" He asked. "... Cyborg can't fly." Robin said, arching a brow at Beastboy. "Oh... Right..." Beastboy said, and Cyborg grabbed his cheek. "Have a nice flight my little Clorbag."

* * *

in an explosion of light, Thunder and Lightning stood in the middle of a plaza. Lightning grinned. "Magnificent! We can make much mischief here!" He said excitedly, rubbing his hands together and blasting a ball of rock, sending it rolling into large blocks of rock, sending them falling like dominoes.

"Brother! Did you see that?" Lightning laughed, rubbing his hands together. Thunder looked slightly concerned. Lightning looked over at him, and he too looked concerned. "Something troubles you?" He asked.

"The green ones words... He says our fun is... Wrong." Thunder looked down as he spoke. Lightning remained silent for a moment before laughing. "Wrong?" He laughed, smacking Thunder on the back playfully. "He speaks nonsense brother! How can such amusment be wrong?" Lightning said, his arm around Thunder.

**"The fun is only beginning."**

* * *

**Welp, that's the chapter. DOn't have much else to say soo...**

**XWolf26, out**


	8. Chapter 8: Forces of Nature

**Well, I'm here because of two new reviews from Guest and one from Jade Pulse. One review asked me who I was shipping in this story, and I'd like to say I never ship characters with different people than they were in the show unless, of course, they weren't shipped. And no, right now to anyone, I will not be shipping Beastboy and Raven. Why? Because t(-.-t) that's why. **

**But as I'm sure you've already guessed, I'll be shipping Scar with Blackfire later on after long periods of character development. Aight? Aight. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans **

* * *

Scar walked down the street, looking and listening for the two trouble makers Thunder and Lightning while grumbling angrily. "Lost ot some damn medival soundin' pricks..." He muttered, and Blackfire laughed.

"Oh come on. So what if you were knocked into water and almost drowned. It's not the end of the world." She said, laughing. "I don't think you get it. I don't Lose fights. Ever." Scar said, turning a corner.

"I think it's good someone put a hole in that ego of yours." Blackfire said, and Scar turned to glare at her. "Gee thanks Blackfire, I can always count on you to cheer me up." He said, his voice thick with sarcasm.

Blacfire was about to speak again when Scar shushed her. "What is it?" Blackfire asked. "Do you hear something?" Scar's ears twitched, sticking up. "Yes. It's coming from Beastboy and your sisters direction." Scar crouched down for a moment before launching into the air, landing on top of a building. He pointed off to his right.

"That'a way!"

* * *

"Ha!" Lightning shot a bolt of electricity at Beastboy, who turned into a rabbit to barely dodge. Beastboy quickly hopped away before being shot at again. He jumped to dodge, turning into a crane and flying above it before turning into a mouse and landing, running through the smoke and running straight at Lightning.

Lightning grinned, using both hands to fire blast after blast of electricity at the green mouse, who easily dodged around them. Lightning laughed. "Your animal forms cannot protect you forever!" He exclaimed, but just as he did, Beastboy transformed into an ox, slamming into Lightnings chest and sending him flying backwards.

Starfire backflipped away from Thunder three times before stopping. Her eyes glowed green before her hands did the same. Thunder shot at her with a wave of blue energy, which Starfire countered with her own green wave of energy.

The two blasts collided and began pushing at each other, and Starfire's began pushing right down the middle of Thunder's blast. The blast broke through, and Thunder was sent flying into a wall, which he fell from.

A green grizzly bear approached Thunder as he lied on the ground, roaring. Thunder quickly backed away as Lightning and Starfire got in blasting match, staying in a stalemate.

Beastboy ran forward, ramming into Thunder and sending him flying into another wall. Beastboy ran up to him, grabbing him by the the colar of his shirt. "I don't wanna hurt you, And I don't think you wanna hurt me." Beastboy said.

"Pain does not amuse us." Thunder said simply. "Coulda fooled me! Keep playing ruff, and innocent people will get hurt!" Beastboy said, his free hand clenching into a fist.

Suddenly, a man in a red cloak appeared, setting down what looked like a jack in the box on a stand. He twisted the handle, and the front fell off, revealing a cannon that was glowing red. A giant blast came from the box, knocking over pillars of rock and sending rubble at Starfire. Thunder and Beastboy gasped.

"Star!" Beastboy said as Thunder and Lightning frowned. "Your gifts are your own." The man said. "Who are they to tell you how to use them?" He said. "And who are you that commands such power? Show yourself!" Lightning said, and, as if on cue, the man walked from the smoke. "As you wish."

"I am but a humble old man who's power is drawn from nature, like your own." The man said. He had long white hair and a large hat. "Come with me, and you can cause as much destruction as you please." The man said, turning to leave.

"Yes! More fun!" Lightning said with glee. "Will we harm anyone?" Thunder said, concerned as he put a hand on Lightning's shoulder."What?!" Lightning pulled himself free. "The green one has poisoned your mind!"

"Will we harm the innocent?" Thunder repeated, ignoring Lightning. "Would it mater if you did?" The old man responded. "You are unique. Gifted. Better. Why should anything interfere With your enjoyment?" The old man smirked, but it quickly faded. "I'll be going. Follow, if you wish."

The old man began walking away, and Lightning followed. "Come brother, and leave your foolish thoughts behind." Lightning said, and Thunder hesitated before following.

* * *

Scar jumped down from a building to the large pile of rubble, Blackfire landing next to him. "Where are they?" Blackfire asked, clearly worried about her sister. Scar sniffed at the air and kneeled down to see a green tarantula crawling from the rubble.

"Beastboy?" He asked, and the tarantula grew back into his usual humanoid form. "That's the name, don't wear it out." Beastboy said, giving his usual laugh. Scar's blank expression didn't change.

"Where's Starfire?" Blackfire asked, showing worry. Beastboys eyes widened. "I-... I don't know..." Beastboy trailed off. "Way to go, Clorbag." Scar said, shaking his head.

The three tore up the rubble looking for her. Beastboy had his own section while Blackfire and Scar tore up their own.

"Starfire! Come on, you've gotta be okay!" Beastboy said as he continued to tear through the rubble. "Because.. I never got to say I'm sorry! I didn't say it but I'm really really sorry... It was supposed to be funny... And you could have been hurt..." Beastboy threw aside a large rock, putting one hand on his head.

"I'm a total clorbag..." Beastboy said to himself, looking down. A firmiliar shaped shadow appeared behind him, and he turned with a gasp to see Starfire smiling down at him.

"Starfire!" Turning into a tiny cat, The Changeling jumped into Starfire's hands, mewing and rubbing against her. Starfire giggled. "I'm glad you are the okay as well." She said.

Beastboy jumped from her hands onto the ground, getting on his knees and putting his hands togother in a begging motion. "Starfire, I'm so so sorry! You gotta forgive me!" Beastboy said. Starfire put her hands on his shoulders.

"I already have." She helped him up. "Now those evil brothers must be made to apologize." Starfire said casually. "I don't think they are evil." Beastboy said. "I think they're just like me."

"I don't care what their alignment is, I'm kicking their asses." Scar said, standing on top of the pile of rubble.

* * *

The old man and the storm twins stood in an empty field of dead grass with straw and wood dummies with strange symbols on them. "Sticks and leaves?! Is this a joke?! There is no fun in blasting such frail targets!" Lightning said angrily.

"Are you certain, young master?" The old man pointed to one of the dummies. "Try, I think you will like the results." The old man said. Lightning groaned before shooting the dummy, making it light up in flames.

The two gasped, and Lightning grinned as he clenched his fists. "Dancing lights!" He exclaimed with glee. "Amazing!" He said. Thunder stepped forward. "Let Thunder try his hand." He said before blasting a dummy, making a loud boom along with an explosion.

"Wonderous noise!" Thunder said. "See brother? Their is no harm in our fun!" Lightning reassured his brother. "And their is so much fun to be had." The old man said, and Thunder and Lightning grinned at one another.

The two moved quickly, blasting their targets with glee. Once they were finished they spoke. "More targets Old One!" Lightning said. "Yes, please give us more." Thunder smiled.

"That won't be necessary." This made the smiles on the Storm Twins faces faded quickly. "You've done quite enough." The old man pulled a small metal plate from his coat, throwing it above the flaming targets.

The plate stopped above the fire, lightning striking it and lighting it on fire. The plate spun, and light exploded from it. The fire from each target quickly shot together and connected, making the shap of a human body.

The old man raised his staff. "Rise!" He ordered, and a large humanoid fire beast rose from the fire. "Burn Fire! Burn it all!" The old man ordered, and the giant fire beast began to walk towards the city.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you? Play with fire, and you're gonna get burned." Robin said from the ground below the giant, the other Titans around him. "That one liner was so cheesy I could actually smell it..." Scar said, pinching the bridge of his nose as he shook his head.

The giant shot a wave of fire at the Titans, and they quickly jumped out of the way. The creature roared, continuing its rampage towards the city. "Good. Very good." The old man said, smirking to himself.

"Brother... What have we done?" The storm twins looked at each other with concern.

"Titans! Go!" Robin said as they ran after the fire creature, who was creating a gigantic forest fire. Scar snarled as he watched the forest burn. "Not on my watch you flaming son of a bitch!" Scar jumping high into the air, getting to eye level with the creature and taking in a massive amount of air into his lungs, his chest puffing out.

He let the air loose with an ear piercing howl, the force of the attack smashing the beast in the face and making it stumble back. "Grah!" It screamed in anger as it stumbled and fell.

As Scar came down from the sky, Blackfire flew by and caught him. "Take me over the behemoth!" Scar ordered, and Blackfire nodded, flying him over the giant fire monster. "Now drop me!" He ordered again.

"Are you sure that's a good idea..?" Blackfire said skeptically. "I'm ninty nine percent sure it isn't, but I've got a theory to test." Scar smirked up at her, and she rolled her eyes, letting him go.

Scar let out a savage roar as he fell towards the creature, who was standing and roaring right back at him. It raised its arm to blast the falling werewolf with fire, but it suddenly couldn't.

It couldn't seem to get the power to shot fire through that arm. It turned to see its arm falling from its shoulder. It screeched in surprise as it saw Scar shooting by with his sword drawn.

In a rage, the creature turned and shot a blast of fire at the werewolf from its mouth. Scar quickly took in another deep breath before firing another ear piercing howl into the fire ball.

When the blasts collided, a loud boom filled the air as the shock wave made the trees blow back and made the smaller fires go out. An explosion followed, and Scar was sent flying towards the ground.

Scar was fully prepared to hit the ground, but something caught him. Blackfire grunted as she caught the flying werewolf, skidding back against ground. "Heavy bastard..." She muttured, setting him down against a boulder.

* * *

"Heeyah!"

Robin kicked the staff from the old man's hands. However, the old man extended his arm and the staff came back to him. "Robin. We meet at last." The old man said with excitement.

"Who are you?" Robin's question went unanswered as the man rushed him with his staff, yelling as he did so. Robin replied with a similiar laugh, jumping at the man.

* * *

Blackfire looked up to see the creature's chest bulked out. It was about to shoot fire at her. She couldn't move fast enough while holding Scar, but she couldn't leave Scar either.

She watched helplessly as the creature fired at them. "Aerath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven suddenly exclaimed, meeting the blast of fire with a blast of black energy, stopping the blast in place.

"Move.. Out of.. The way!" Raven commanded, struggling to keep the blast back. Blackfire nodded after recovering from her initial shock. She picked up Scar, who was unconscious and mumbling something indecipherable as human speech.

Just as Blackfire lugged Scar to a safe distance, Raven's attack was pushed back and the fire forced its way towards her. A sudden screech filled the air as a green pterodactyl swooped by, grabbing Raven by the hood of her cloak and flying her out of the way.

The pterodactyl set Raven down next to Scar before changing back into the green human form of Beastboy. "Phew, that was close." Beastboy said, not noticing the small fire on his shoulder.

"Uh.. Beastboy?" Blackfire said. "Yeah?" Beastboy looked at his shoulder as Blackfire pointed at it. He went into a flenzy, smacking the fire before stop drop and rolling.

As if being awoken by the chance to make fun of Beastboy, Scar's eyes snapped open. "Way to go, genius." He said, just before Blackfire punched him in the gut.

"Ow!" Scar said, caughing. "What the hell was that for?!" He said, standing back up with a growl. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that was you giant numb skull?!" Blackfire exploded.

"Aw you were worried about me." Scar smirked just before Blackfire punched him in the shoulder. "Ow..." He said, rubbing his shoulder. "Hate to interrupt the lovers quarrel, but we've got company!" Beastboy said, pointing to Thunder and Lightning, who were floating above them.

"Round two!" Scar suddenly exclaimed, ignoring Beastboys remark as he jumped at Thunder, swinging one clawed hand at him. The force of nature quickly moved around the claw, his hand glowing blue as he put it on Scars side, firing and sending him flying through a tree.

Thunder prepared another shot, and Scar snarled. His eyes turned blue as he stood. Scar ran towards Thunder as he fired, taking the shot directly in the chest. But the werewolf didn't even slow down, instead he kept running, drawing his sword.

Thunder ducked under Scar's swing, his right hand glowing as he prepared to fire into Scar's chest again. But before he could, he felt a strong pain in his cheek as he was thrown to the ground, sent skidding into a rock. Scar had punched him.

But how? Thunder hadn't even seen it coming! Scar cracked his knuckles as he stepped closer to Thunder. He had that savage look in his eyes again. But before he could attack again, his ears twitched and he jumped high into the air, avoiding a blast of electricity.

"How did he-" Lightning was cut off as Scar came down from the sky, grabbing the force of nature by the face and slamming his head into the ground as he fell.

Beastboy and Thunder rushed at one another, and were suddenly in some sort of dream world. "_I do not wish to harm you, Green One." _Thunder said. _"But you wanna destroy homes and innocent lives?" Beastboy asked. "No!" Thunder said. _

_"Then what are you fighting for?!" Beastboy exclaimed. "Me and my brother... The old one says we are special... Better." Thunder explained. "Gifts don't make you better. It makes you different. It's how you use them that counts." Beastboy said. __  
_

Lightning kicked Scar off, standing and preparing to blast him when a sudden blast of blue energy threw the force of nature off to the side. Lightning looked up to see Thunder walking angrily toeards him.

"You dare betray me?!" Lightning exclaimed angrily as he climbed to his feet. "We have done wrong brother! Our fun must stop!" Thunder said. "No one comands Lightning! Not even Thunder!" Lightning said with a growl, shooting his brother with a blast of electricity and sending him to the ground.

* * *

Robin ducked and dodged aroundthe old mans swings, blocking them with his arms. The old man stabbed at him, and he moved his head just in time to dodge.

* * *

"If those houses go, the whole city could go!" Cyborg exclaimed. "But how do we stop them?" Raven asked. "By any means neccesary." Cyborg answered, watching the creature continue its walk.

* * *

Lightning stood over Thunder, preparing a blast of electricity. "Tell me brother, are we still having fun?" Thunder asked,and the murderous look in Lightnings eyes faded along with the ball of lightning. "No..." He said.

Thunder pointed to the fire monster. "Observe." Beastboy shot water at the monster in elephant form, Cyborg aimed a fire hydrant at it, and Scar continuosly shot bursts of air into its face.

"They also have gifts, but they use them for good, while we waste ours on dangerous fun..." Thunder said with a frown of remorse. Thunder put a hand on his brothers shoulder. "If we are so special brother, let us act special! We must help!" Thunder said.

Lightning looked down. "But how..? Our gifts can only destroy." He said sadly. "True. But together we have another gift." The storm twins smirked at one another before standing up straight next to one another, staring at the sky.

They suddenly shot into the air, and the lightning coursed through the clouds. Just as the creature reached the houses, the sky rumbled and rain fell from the clouds.

The creature screamed, steam and smoke coming off of it as it fell to ashes. With one last effort, the creature suddenly reached out at the team, preparing to burn them all.

Scar's eyes suddenly flashed blue once again, and he loosed a an ear piercing howl that forced back the hand, putting the creature out with the rain. The werewolf panted, falling to his knees and rubbing his throat. "I think my vocal cords are bleeding..." He muttered with a cough.

The Titans, minus raven and Scar, cheered.

* * *

Robin was slammed up against a tree by the old man. "Robin, is that the best you can do?" He asked. Lightning suddenly struck the man in the face, and his skin was missing, revealing an orange and black mask.

Robins eyes widened as the face fell away. But before he could observe more, the man dissappeared in an explosion of smoke, leaving only the small metal plate with the strange symbol he'd used to summon the monster.

Robin crawled forward, picking up the plate. "Slade..." He muttered.

* * *

The storm twins appeared behind the titans, and Beastboy walked towards them. Thunder bowed. "We are sorry." He said, but Lightning crossed his arms and looked away.

Thunder bumped his brother and Lightning bowed. "I too am sorry..." He said. Thunder shook Beatboys hand. "You have taught us much, green one. Thank you." Thunder said.

"Don't thank me, thank the one who taught me." Beastboy gestured to Starfire, who stepped forward. The storm twins bowed to her, and Starfire bowed in return. "And thank you for helping us in the destruction of the flame monster." She thanked.

* * *

"So... Slade wants to destroy the city. Question is why." Cyborg said as Robin passed him the plate. "I don't know. But I will find out, and he won't get away with it." Robin said.

So uh... Am I still a clorbag?" Beastboy asked Starfire. "No. I believe you are more of a... Millnip wuserloop." Starfire andswered. "Yes!" Beastboy began to dance happily. "Go Beastboy! You're a millnip! Who's your Wuserloop?"

"That.. Is a good thing, right?" Beastboy asked. Starfire just giggled, flying off. Everyone else followed.

**"Star?" **

* * *

**Alrighty, that's the chapter. Sorry for the really late chapter, but as you can see it's painfully long to make up for it. Welp, see you all in the reviews hopefully. **

**XWolf26, out**


	9. Chapter 9: Howl (Part 2)

**Alright, this chapter won't be the next chapter in the series. Why? Well, this chapter would have been the episode "The Sum of His Parts" Where Cyborg has to deal with Fixit. And as meaningful and... A little scary that episode is, it'd be a pain in the ass to write. This chapter is thanks to Jade Pulse, who I thank greatly for his/her continued support. Now then! Howl Part 2!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

* * *

The magician looking man ran from the bank, holding a bag of cash. As he turned the corner, he faced the Teen Titans. "It's over Mumbo!" Robin said. "Titans! Go!"

Scar quickly ran forward, pulling his sword from its sheath and swinging at Mumbo Jumbo's head, but the crime magician ducked under the swing. "Now now, my tricks aren't exactly pet friendly." Mumbo said before pressing the flower on his chest, spraying awefull smelling gas into Scar's face.

"Gah!" Scar backed up, holding his face. "You rat bastard!" He yelled with another groan of pain. His nostrils burned. Mumbo jumped up, kicking him in the chest and sending him back into a wall.

With a mocking laughter, Mumbo turned and ran the other way. A black blast of energy hit him, sending him sprawling onto his back. "Not so fast." Blackfire said, her eyes glowing black.

"Oh it's the new one." Mumbo said, jumping back to avoid another blast. "For my next trick, I'll need an assistant!" Mumbo said, taking off his hat and pointing its open side at Blackfire as if it were a cannon.

"You should do!" He exclaimed, firing a large net from his hat that wrapped around Blackfire, sucking her back into Mumbo's hat. "Sister!" Starfire exclaimed, flying towards Mumbo with her eyes glowing green.

Mumbo aimed the hat at her, and out shot Blackfire, slamming into Starfire. As those two fell, they collided with Raven. Beastboy was about to transform into something and attack when the two landed on him as well.

With a angry yell, Cyborg brought one fist down on Mumbo, who dodged away from it and watched it crack the ground where he'd once stood. Mumbo suddenly pulled out a wand, which turned into flowers.

Just before Cyborg could swing at him again, electricity shot from the flowers, zapping through Cyborg and temporarily short circuiting him. The large robotic man fell to the ground, twitching ocassionaly as electricity coursed through his circuits.

Mumbo laughed begining to run off again. Now only Robin could chase him. Just as Robin was catching up, however, Mumbo turned around, aiming one arm at the former boy wonder. "I've got nothing up my sleeve!"

A string of colorful cloths shot from under his sleeve. The cloths wrapped around Robins feet, making him fall face first into the pavement. "Anymore!" Mumbo said, running off.

Scar stuck his face in the fountain and after a few moments pulled his head back out. "Ah..." He sighed. "That's refreshing." He said, his nostils no longer burning.

The werewolf looked over to see Cyborg back up, helping everyone else get out of their pile. Scar walked over to Robin, who was struggling with the cloths around his feet.

"I think I know why we lost." Scar said, using his claws to tear through the cloth and set Robin free. "Why?" Robin asked as he stood. "You forgot your cheesy one liner." Scar said simply.

Robin growled, glaring at him. "That's it!" He exploded. It was obvious he was fed up with Scar. "I'm sick of your attitude!" Robin exclaimed. "Excuse me?" Scar asked, taken aback by Robins sudden explosion.

"All you've ever done on this team is make fun of people whenever they slip up and I'm sick of it!" Robin said, poking at Scar's chest. "You're never any help at all!" Robin continued. The others watched in shock.

"I never help?! Who stopped Cinderblock from crushing Crome Dome over there?!" Scar pointed at Cyborg. "Who stopped the H.I.V.E?!" Scar continued, pushing Robins finger away from his chest.

"Who kept that one from being abducted?!" Scar pointed at Blackfire. "And who saved that one from being betrayed by her sister and being abducted in her place?!" Scar exclaimed, pointing at Starfire.

"Who saved all of their asses from the fire while you were off fighting some old man leaving us without a leader?!" Scar shoved Robin, his eyes turning blue.

"If anyone hasn't helped, it's you!" Scar snarled. "You don't deserve to be leader! But if you think you can get by without me than fine!" Robins eyes widened, and he got the feeling he'd been here before.

"Have fun with your mediocre team! I QUIT!" Scar yelled in Robins face. Robin just watched in shock as Scar turned and walked past the others, who also watched in shock.

"Oh and Robin?" Scar turned around, now past the team so they could all see. "Screw you." Scar held up his middle finger before continuing his walk away.

* * *

Scar opened up his backpack, stuffing in his clothes and other possesions in it. The other titans had been trying to talk him out of leaving, but he wouldn't listen.

It was about time he left anyway. He knew this whole Teen Titan thing was only temporary. He had much more important things to do than deal with this stupid city. He didn't have time for it anymore.

As he cleared out his dresser, he came across the metal crown looking thing. He sighed, starring at it for a moment. "This just isn't the life for me..." Scar muttered, stuffing the crown in his backpack.

At last he came across a mask. He held it in his hand, starring at it. He knew what it was. Robin had given it to him when the Titans had formed to 'protect his secret identity.'

The werewolf threw the mask onto the ground, walking out of the room. He had never actually worn the mask and never would, so why should he keep it?

As Scar walked to the door, everyone watched. Just as the elevator opened, Scar knew Blackfire was standing behind him. Scar looked at the ground as he walked into the elevator after a moment of silence, the door closing behind him.

Scar supposed he should have said something, but he wasn't one for depressing good byes, or emotions like that in general. These humans were getting to him.

Besides, why would he need to say anything? It's not like he actually liked those people. He just stayed their because they amused him.

Right?

Scar shook his head as he walked away from the building, turning and looking at the tower for one last time. He gave a two fingered wave, continuing his walk away.

* * *

Robin stood in what was Scars room, looking around it. It was so empty. All that was left was the bed and the chair that Scar would put his jacket on. He looked down and something caught his eye.

Robin kneeled down, picking up a mask. He recognized it. He clenched his fist, crushing the mask. "Just shows how ungrateful he is..."

* * *

Starfire sat on the couch next to Blackfire, both eating from a large bowl of Pudding of Sadness. Raven sat, reading a book as if nothing had happened. Cyborg hadn't even been seen since Scar left. He just sat in his room.

Beastboy sat on the couch next to Starfire and Blackfire, and all was quiet. "Well... We shouldn't worry. When Cyborg left, he came back. So Scar'll probably be back too, right?" Beastboy asked hopefully.

"He took all of his things. He's not coming back." Raven said, closing her book as she hid her emotions. "Do not say that!" Starfire exclaimed. "He will come back... He has to..."

* * *

Scar walked through a large forest, pushing past tree after tree. It had been two days since he left the titans. He'd only slept once, and he'd had nightmares and strange dreams.

It was the middle of the night, and the moon was nearly full. He knew he'd need to find the place before tommorow night. Just as he thought this, he walked into a clearing. There was a large castle in view.

Scar sighed, pulling the crown from his backpack and placing it on his head. "Home sweet home." He muttered, walking forward. There were people around the castle, and they all stopped to stare at him. They all had long hair and side burns, their hair more like fur.

Scar looked around nervously as he walked, the small crowd eying him with wide eyes. The werewolf walked to the entrance of the castle, two gaurds wearing armor with a helmet that resembled a wolf head.

The two knelt before Scar.

**"My liege." **

* * *

**Alrighty, that's the chapter. I know it was short, but I'll have a new chapter out soon. (Hopefully.) Now, this whole Howl thing will probably have quite a few parts. I haven't quite worked out all the details, but yeah. And the episodes that I skip are still going to happen, But I won't be writting them. Well, I hope to see you all in the reviews! **

**XWolf26, out**


	10. Chapter 10: Howl (Part 3)

**Alrighty, this chapter comes out soon because one: Jade Pulse Reviewed (Thank you!) And two: I really want to continue this arc. Okay then, **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

* * *

Scar kept a blank expression as he ordered the guards to rise and let him pass. They did as he asked, opening the large double doors. Scar walked into the castle, wearing his royal expression and personality.

Two people sat on large thrones at the back of the large room Scar walked into. One was male, resembling Scar. But he had grey hair and wrinkles on his face, not to mention the beard of grey hair.

Next to him was a female with white hair, looking about the same age as the male next to her. She had a golden crown that matched the person next to her's.

They both watched in shock as Scar stepped in, standing proudly before them. "Mother, father." Scar adressed them. In a sudden flash, Scars mother was off of her throne and crushing Scar in a hug.

She shook him around as she continued to crush the air from his lungs, tears filling her eyes. "I... Missed you too.." Scar managed to choke out. "But... Air... Required..." He said as his face began to turn blue.

His mother quickly let go of him, and Scar took a deep breath, putting his hands on his knees. "Thanks..." He said after a few deep breathes. But just as he caught his breath, it was knocked out of him again.

"Gah!" Scar held his stomach and hunched over, looking up to see his father glaring at him. "I missed you too, Dad." Scar laughed, wincing slightly as he stood to his full hight. He was eye level with his father.

His father put a hand on his shoulder, smiling. "Don't ever go off like that again." His father said. "No promises." Scar said, smirking in return to his fathers smirk.

* * *

Robin walked down the hallway of Titans Tower. Scar had been missing for a two and a half days now, and there was a full moon tonight. Acording to Beastboy, that wouldn't be good if he was near civilization.

It turned out that Cyborg had been trying to find Scars location, but he couldn't track him past gotham city, which Scar had passed through. After that, Scar's signature dissappeared when he got near a large forest.

The forest had hardly been explored by humanity, because whoever entered it strangly dissapeared. Cyborg had just recently found this information, and he was still deciding whether or not to tell the others.

Cyborg knew Scar could take care of himself no matter what was in that forest, But he also knew the others would go after him anyway. Well, maybe Raven and Robin wouldn't, but Starfire, Beastboy, and Blackfire would all rush off as soon as they heard.

Cyborg sighed, putting a hand on his head.

"Where are you hiding, Scar?"

* * *

Scar walked through the forest, hunting. He didn't really need to, but he wanted to. He needed to clear his mind. Scar's ears twitched, and he knew something- no, someone was hiding behind a tree near him.

"You can come out. I know you're there." Scar watched as a figure in black walked from the shadows. He couldn't see much of his face, but he knew he was wearing a black and orange mask.

"And just who the hell are you?" Scar asked, drawing his sword, which gleemed in the dim light. "I have a few names, but you know me as Slade." The man said, his voice calm het intimidating.

Scar stepped back, readying his sword. "Slade?! What are _you_ doing here?" Scar asked, fully prepared to fight this enemy. "Relax. I'm not here to fight you. As long as you cooperate." Slade said, his voice full of venom.

"Cooperate with what?" Scar asked sceptically, not dropping his guard. "Just some help with getting ride of those pesky Titans." Slade said simply, and Scar growled. "Not gonna happen." Scar said immediately, his eyes now daggers.

"But I thought you didn't care about them." Scar didn't have to see behind Slade's mask to know he was smirking. "I don't. They only amuse me." Scar lied, more to himself than to Slade.

"You and me both know that is a lie." Slade said. Scar growled, suddenly swinging at Slade, who ducked under Scar's blade, grabbing him by the arm and throwing him into the trees.

"I'll give you one last chance." Slade said, walking towards Scar, who was climbing to his feet. "Help me bring down your friends, or I'll leave your kingdom in rubble." Slade said, a certain sadistic tone in his voice.

"And how do you plan to do that, Captain Haloween?" Scar asked, referencing Slade's Haloween collored mask. Slade held out a small button. "This will activate my army to storm your little castle. And I know you don't have enough soldiers to stop the invasion." Slade was smirking triumphantly under his mask.

"You really picked a bad time, Captain Haloween." Scar smirked, standing. The sun was going down. Within a half hour, the full moon would be out. "I apologize if it's any inconvenience for you." Slade said sarcastically, and Scar's grin only widened.

"Not inconvenient for me, but for you." Scar said, preparing for a fight. "So go ahead call your army. I. Dare. You." Scar challedged. Slade glared at him, pressing the button. "The demise of your people is on your head." Slade said.

"The demise of your army is on your ignorance!" Scar exclaimed, rudhing forward.

* * *

Scar's father, King Claw, sat in his thrown next to his wife, Queen Claw. He could hear someone rushing towards the room, and the door opened suddenly. "My liege!" The werewolf exclaimed, breathless. Claw jumped from his throne, landing in front of the messanger.

"What is it?" Claw asked, not bothering with royal plesantries. He never was good at those things, anyway. "An army is approaching.." The messanger said inbetween breathes.

"What?! The vampires are attacking?!" Claw exclaimed in shock. "No.. Not vampires! They look like humans, but they smell like humanities vile creations!" The messanger exclaimed.

The queen jumped down next to her husband. "What?!" She exclaimed. "I remember Scar rambling about something like that when he was younger... Something about using mechanics to create self thinking but nonliving people." The king said, stroking his beard.

"I'll go warn the people to get ready for battle!" The queen said, running off. The king walked to his throne, grabbing his sword.

"Today we once again face an amusing opponent!"

* * *

Scar jumped over a swing from Slade's retractable bow staff, spinning in the ait and sending a kick at the villains face. Slade blocked the kick with his forearm, and Scar dropped to the ground on his hands, back flipping away and getting to his feet just in time to block another swing from Slade with his sword, making sparks shoot into the air.

"Why did you just stand by and let me prepar to attack your people?" Slade asked, trying to force back Scar. "You don't get it, do you?" Scar asked, his eyes turning blue as he shoved Slade's staff back.

"My people aren't like humans!" Scar rushed forward, swinging at Slade, who blocked again with his staff. "Anyone at the age of five or older is strong enough to fight! Male or Female!" Scar spun his sword, knocking Slade's staff out of his hands.

"What?!" Slade exclaimed in shock as Scar jumped up, coming down with a kick on Slade, who blocked with his forearm. Scar kicked off of Slade, landing with a skid across from him.

"My people aren't humans. We are very far from it."

* * *

The robots walked forward towards the kingdom slowly. The kingdom was strangly silent as they approached. But suddenly, multiple werewolves stood on the walls, gathering air in their lungs and firing blasts of air into the army, making the robots explode into the air.

The army kept moving, stepping over their fallen members as if nothing happened. The gates opened, and a group of about one hundred werewolves came from it, King Claw leading them to battle.

King Claw cut through the soldiers with ease along with the other werewolves. As he ran, he came in contact with a larger robot who tried to swat him aside. Claw caught the hand, turning and throwing the giant over his shoulder, watching it land on and crush three more soldiers.

Claw roared, the sun almost completely gone and the moon almost at its full hight. Soon the real fight would begin.

* * *

Slade noted that Scar seemed to be growing more powerful as time went on. But why? Slade had started off pounding him to a bloodly pulp, so why is he still getting stronger?

Slade was suddenly hit square in the chest with one fist, and the sheer force sent him flying through a few trees out into the clearing. He looked up to see his army being pushed back with ease.

"What?! How is this happening?!" Slade questioned, the sun finally slipping out of sight. "You wanna see how I keep getting stronger?" Scar asked, stepping from the clearing and into the moon light. He pointed into the air at the moon with one... Slightly furry hand..? Scar seemed to be growing taller as he grinned savagely.

**"That's why."**

* * *

**Alrighty! That's the chapter! So, whaddaya think? Guess I'll hopefully figure out through reviews. Oh and sorry for the short chapter.**

**XWolf26, out**


	11. Chapter 11: Howl (Part 4)

**This chapter is thanks to Jade Pulse. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

* * *

Scar grinned as the transformation began. His teeth turned to fangs, and white fur sproated out over his body. His hands turned to claws, and he kept getting taller until he stood at about nine feet tall. His cloths tore, and only his jacket stayed on him without being torn open.

His face grew a snout, and his now furry ears picked up and grew pointed. All the while Slade watched in horror. "Just what the hell are you?!" Slade exclaimed as he climbed to his feet, turning around to see the others were also turning into these _beasts_.

"I have a few names." The monster said in a deep and primal voice, leaning down to be eye level with Slade.

"But you know me as the Wolfman."

* * *

The Titans drove through Gotham City towards the forest. Cyborg had decided to tell the others, and of course, Beatbyo, Starfire, and Blackfire had immediately said to go after him.

Robin hadn't said a thing, he'd just walked off. Starfire had tried to go after him, but Raven had told her it was a bad idea. None of them had seen Robin since, but they'd decided to go after Scar without him.

Starfire, Raven, and Blackfire all flew outside of the car while Beastboy and Cyborg sat inside. Beastboy was in the passenger seat while Cyborg drove. They suddenly heard multiple howls from the forest, and Beastboy shuttered.

He recognized the howls anywhere. "Scar..." He muttered.

* * *

The grey werewolf slammed a robot into a tree, the tree shattering on impact. Sparks shot off of the robot, and the grey werewolf threw the robot into another with such force that the second robot was split in two by the force of the impact.

Another robot jumped on the royal werewolf's back, and he grabbed it by the shoulders, throwing in off onto the ground and grabbing it by the throat with his teeth. King Claw jerked his head upward, tearing out the throat of the robot.

He stood over the unmoving body, loosing a howl into the air. He felt a sting on his chest, and looked to see a robot in front of him, shooting him with energy bolts from a pistol.

Claw seemed to give a barking laugh before smacking the robot aside, tearing off it's arm by accident with his claw. King Claw held the arm, using it to smack the head off of a nearby robot.

The head flew with such force thar when it collided with the next robot it exploded on impact, putting a hole in the robots chest. King Claw then turned, grabbing the larger robot behind him by the head and placing one foot on the robots chest, kicking the body away and tearing off the head.

He crushed the robotic skull in his hand with a grin, watching another robot aim in on him. He suddenly bolted forward, grabbing the robots arms and tearing them off, using them to beat the robot to death.

* * *

Slade jumped back from a giant fist before jumping over the next, spinning in air and kicking Scar in the face, though the werewolf prince did not budge.

Slade's eyes widened, and he landed on his hands, back flipping away and landing on his feet. Slade watched as the white werewolf rushed forward, swinging one claw at Slade's face.

Slade ducked, his mask being slashed. Cracks spread through the mask. "Must have been made of something weak. Like paper mache. Or you." Scar said, giving a barking laugh.

Slade growled, dodging past Scar's next slash before catching the werewolf's arm, throwing him over his shoulder and down the hill the stood on top of. Scar slide down the hill, soon coming to a stop.

He looked up to see Slade coming down towards him, trying to kick him. He caught Slade's foot in one hand, throwing him back up the hill and into the forest, hearing tree branches snap as the masked man flew through the trees.

Scar stood, walking up the hill. He'd played with Slade enough. It was time to kill.

* * *

King Claw tore through the face of yet another robot, laughing all the way. A robot was about to shoot him, when a slightly slimmer, white werewolf jumped over him, slamming her large paw-like feet into the chest of the robot, using it as a board to slide across the land and catch two more robots by the legs, picking them up and smashing them together.

King Claw watched with a grin as his wife carved a line through the robots. Claw quickly followed after her, slashing through a robots side. The robot stumbled, sparks shooting from it as it fell down, being stepped on by a larger robot.

The large robot carried what looked like a mini gun, aiming it at the king, who turned, seeing the barrels begining to turn and glow red. King claw rushed forward, shoving the mingun aside and opening his mouth to an extreme size, biting down over the robots head and tearing it off, spitting it into a nearby robot.

The king turned, grabbing another robot by the head and smashing it into the ground. he felt multiple pains in his back, and turned to see three robots opening fire on his back.

King Claw rushed forward, grabbing the two side robots and slamming them into the one in the middle, letting out his barking laugh as he did so.

The queen moved quickly behind a robot, slamming her claw through the back of it's neck, severing its head from its body. She grabbed the body, slamming it onto the robot behind her. She then threw the body into another robot, sending the robot into the air, landing on another robot.

As the robot pushed its dead comrade off of itself, the queen jumped into the air, coming down and slamming her feet into the robots head, crushing its head completely. She then spun on one heel, kicking a near by robots head off.

* * *

Scar lumbered towards Slade, preparing to finish him. It wasn't because he was prey. It wasn't because he was attacking his kingdom. It was because of what he'd put the titans through.

Scar didn't know why he cared about them now, and quite frankly he didn't care. Scar stood over Slade, who laid motionlessly on his stomach. Scar raised one giant claw-like hand, preparing to finish him.

But just as he did, Slade flipped over, holding Scar's sword. Scar's silver sword.

Slade thrust the sword towards Scar's chest, who watched wide eyes as it raced towards his chest. He'd left himself open. It was over.

But just as the sword was about to hit his chest, and bird shaped progectile hit the sword, knocking it out of Slade's hand. "What?!" Slade exclaimed before hearing a 'heeyah!' as a blurred figure swung down from the trees, slamming its feet into Slades face, sending him skidding away from Scar.

Scar looked in front of him, seeing Robin standing there. "Robin..?" Scar asked in his beast like voice. "Came by to apologize. found something a bit more interesting." Robin said, starring up at Scar.

Scar grinned slightly, looking over where Slade had been kicked. But all that was there was what was left of his now broken mask. Scar snarled, but the snarl sounded somewhat like his normal voice.

He looked at the sky, seeing the moon coming down and the sun coming up. He sighed with relief, turning to see that the robots were retreating, though the plain was littered with destroyed robotic bodies. All of the werewolves, including Scar slowly changed back.

Scar shrunk down, falling to his knees as his fur receeded. The snout on his face receeded, and his claws turned back to hands. His paw-ish feet turned back into normal feet, and Scar fell over, pulling his jacket over himself to cover himself, as he had no other clothes.

"It all hurts..." Scar muttured, rolling over to see Robin offering him a hand. "Transforming hurts?" Robin question as he helped Scar up. "I grow two and a half feet, sproat fur, and gain one hundred pounds in muscle in the span of thirty seconds. What do you think?" Scar said sarcastically, chuckling slightly before stumbling.

Robin helped Scar to walk, letting Scar lean on him. "So will you come back to the Titans?" Robin asked. "Blackfire won't stop eating that Pudding of Sadness." Robin laughed slightly, and Scar laughed as well.

"Hmm..." Scar thought for a moment, running one hand through his hair. "Alright, just let me give my family a proper goodbye this time." Scar said after a moment of silence. "Alright. Where are they?" Robin asked. "Uh... I'll go to them alone. Most werewolves don't exactly like humans." Scar explained, and Robin nodded.

Scar walked down towards the kingdom, the werewolves having now went back inside the walls. Robin sat and waited, hearing something behind him. He turned to see the other Titans running from the forest.

"Robin?" Cyborg asked. "What happened?" Beasboy said. "Where's Scar?" Blackfire asked after the other two. Robin laughed lightly, leaning against a tree. "He's comming back, don't worry."

* * *

Scar walked through the castle, grabbing his bag and walking out to the door stopping in the room where his parents were. "Scar?! Where were you in that fight?!" King Claw questioned. clenching his fists.

"Fighting the one who commanded it all." Scar said simply. "Hmm..." Claw glarred at his son, clearly not believing him. "But look, thats not important. I've got other places to be. Sorry." Scar said awkwardly, starring at the ground.

"What?!" His mother exclaimed, jumping from her chair. "Are you insane?! You aren't going anywhere!" She said, grabbing Scar in a bear hug. "I'll be in Jump City. Titans Tower." Scar said, struggling to breath until his mother let him go.

"No! You aren't going!" She said, tears forming in her eyes. "Mom, I've got other things to do. I'll be back when I'm needed here. But this time, I'm not supposed to be here. All I did was bring trouble right back with me." Scar looked at the ground.

"Let him go." King Claw said, walking from his throne to the two. "But-" "No buts! He is no longer a child. He has his own life now. Can't you see? Our child is the bridge between Werewolves and Humans. He could alow us to come out of hiding one day." The king put one hand on his sons shoulder.

"Son, when you return, I will not be here." King Claw said, staring deeply into his sons eyes. "Wh- what do you mean, Dad?" Scar asked, surprised. "I can't go into detail. But I've seen it in my dreams." King Claw pulled his son into his embrace.

**"Goodbye, my son."**

* * *

**So, that's the chapter. Thus ends the Howl Saga. So what did you think about the Saga? I'd like to hear from everyone who read it. Anyway, hope to see you all in the reviews. **

**XWolf26, out**


	12. Chapter 12: Rock Bottom

**Okay, Jade Pulse and Guest reviewed so hear I am. I'm about to skip like five episodes to the Red X episode. Got an issue, grab a tissue. And thank you, Jade Pulse and Guest for your praise on Scar and the Howl Arc. Now I know I haven't updated in awhile, but I just haven't wanted to finish the first part of this chapter. So, in order to do the rest of chapter, the first part probably won't be at its best. Sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

* * *

The man wearing all black other than an orange mask walked closer to the floating data disc. Just as he reached for it, however, he saw Robin hanging upside down and starring at him.

"Tell Slade if he wants this, he can come get it himself!" Robin fliped off of the ceiling, kicking the man in the face and sending him flying back.

The man climbed to his feet as the lights turned on, showing that all seven of the Titans stood in front of the data chip. Robin jumped back, a beam of energy coming from the roof and cutting a hole in it.

Scar watched as the robotic grunts came from the ceiling, pulling his sword from its sheath. A robot aimed his blaster at him, firing a beam of energy. Scar quickly deflected it with his sword, sending it flying into the chest of the one who fired it.

The robot flew back, and another jumped over him, running at Scar. The robot jumped into the air, coming down with a kick at Scar, who blocked the kick with his sword.

Scar swung at the robot as he jumped back, cutting open his chest before kicking the robot back into another, and they both slammed into the wall.

A robot was blasted at by Starfire and Cyborg, and jumped up onto the wall to avoid before jumping off the wall, grabbing the data chip and quickly ran down a hallway.

Robin threw a bird arrang at the robot, knocking the chip from his hand. "Mine!" Beastboy turned into an ant eater, grabbing the chip with his oddly long tongue.

A robot stepped on Beastboy's tongue, taking the chip and throwing down a smoke bomb. "That tasted so nasty..." Beastboy said, leaning against the wall with his tongue hanging from his mouth.

The titans ran through the hallway of the building after the robots, coming to a room with seven hallways. "Split up!" Robin ordered, and they all took different hallways.

Robin jumped down into a sewer-like system, seeing the robot running through the tube. Robin ran after him. The robot turned around, shooting it's blaster at him and sending a blade of energy that went sideways through the tube, hitting each side and making it difficult for Robin to dodge.

Robin did dodge, however, rolling into a ball and around the blast before continuing to run after the robot. Robin through one of his bird-arangs at the robot, who jumped over it, blasting it down before landing.

He quickly turned down into another tube and threw an explosive behind him, making rocks fall behind him and block Robin's path. He turned to see Robin starring at him from a hole in the wall of rocks.

The robot walked away slowly before turning to a dead sprint, running away from the lead titan. It came to the end of the tunnel and used it's blaster to make a doorway in the tunnel.

The robot stood at the side of a mountain that looked out over a lake. Starfire floated up in front of him to stop him, however. "I am asking you nicely to stop running and-" Starfire was cut off as the robot blasted her, making her fall down towards the lake.

The robot jumped from the cave and into the air, his boots using fire to propell it up into the air. Robin came from the cave, jumping after Starfire as the robot flew by him. He shot one grappeling hook at Starfire and the other at the robot.

Starfire was caught by the grappeling hook as well as the robot, who stopped its boots and fell quickly to the ground, dragging Robin and Starfire with it. The robot started it's boots again, and dragged the two with it across the water.

"Now talk!" Starfire looked up to see Robin holding the robot by the neck. "Who is Slade?! Why does he want this chip?!" Just after Robin spoke, the robots face fell off, revealing a small screen that a shaded figure appeared in.

"Excelent work Robin." The figure spoke. "Slade..." Robin identified the figure. "Really. I think your skills are inproving." Slade said. "No more games! What do you want?!" Rabin asked, pulling the offline robot closer.

"But you do lack patience." Slade shook his head. "If you're really so curious about my intentions, why don't we meet?" Slade leaned forward. "Face to face." Slade added. "Tell me where you're hiding and I'll be there in a heart beat!" Robin growled, glaring into the screen.

"Patience Robin. Patience." Just after Slade had spoked, sparks shot from the screen before smoke started coming off of it. Robin stood, dropping the robot. "Robin?" Starfire asked, but no answer came.

* * *

"Okay, all work and no fix makes me a dull Beastboy, so my fellow couch pottatoes," Beastboy held up two movie cases, presenting them to Starfire, Raven, Blackfire, and Cyborg.

"What'll it be? Super Ninja Showdown Eight," Beastboy shook the case that had a picture of two ninja's that appeared to be preparing to fight on the cover. "Or Maniac Fury, Attack of the Protozoids?" Beastboy asked, holding up a case that had a monster that was at a near law suit level of close to _Godzilla_.

"Gee, they both sound so good." Raven said sarcastically. "Yeah, it's really hard to pick. Wanna wathc 'em both?!" Cyborg said excitedly, much to Raven's displeasure.

"Perhaps Robin would enjoy potatoing the couch with us?" Starfire pondered. "Tell me is he-" "In the same place he's been since his little chat session with Slade?" Beastboy interrupted Starfire with a roll of his eyes. "Uh, yeah."

"Come to think of it, isn't Scar supposed to be in here?" Blackfire asked, looking around the room to make sure that Scar wasn't there. "Probably raiding the fridge of all meat." Cyborg said with a shrug.

* * *

Robin stood in front of a table with random clues and evidence on it. Random news paper articles where posted around him on the walls. "Who are you..?" Robin asked himself, staring down at the table.

The door slide open, and light flooded into the dark room. "You should really get out more, Robin. Birds weren't meant for cages." Scar said, leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed.

"This isn't a cage Scar." Robin said simply, not bothering to look back at his teamate. "Sure looks like a cage to me." Scar stepped into the room, still standing in the light from the hallway. "It's dark, there's hardly any room, and there's only one way out." Scar continued.

The werewolf had never told Robin about the fact that Slade had tried to use him to destroy the titans. That was a month ago, and only Robin and Scar knew that Slade had been there.

"Slade's a crafty bastard, but you sitting in here and feeding your little obssesion is only what he wants." Scar put a hand on Robin's shoulder. "You're going to drive yourself to insanity in here, that's a promise." Scar said. This wasn't normal for the werewolf prince, he didn't usually give out advice, and he wasn't usually this serious.

Robin knocked off Scar's hand, turning back to his work. "Wolves weren't meant to help birds out of their cages..." Robin said simply, and Scar walked towards the door. "No, I suppose not."

"We were meant to eat them."

Scar stood in the doorway, his back to Robin. He looked at Batman's former pupil out of the corner of his eye, not turning his head. "Keep that in mind." Scar walked from the room, the door closing behind him.

_How far does one fall before he hits rock bottom? _Scar asked himself as he walked past Starfire in the hall. Starfire didn't say a word to him, she could tell he wasn't in the mood to speak.

Memories flashed through Scar's mind, and he touched the Scar that was hidden under his hair. "We all have our demons." Scar said to himself. "I killed mine." Scar turned and looked back down the hallway at the door.

**"Let's see how long it takes for you to kill yours." **

* * *

**I know, the chapter was short for this long of a wait, but as soon as this one is uploaded I'll be working on the next chapter. Okay? Again, really sorry for the wait, and I'm pretty worried you all forgot about me and this story. I hope not, as this is currently my most successful story. Anyway, see ya soon! **

**XWolf26, out**


	13. Chapter 13: Round One

**Alright, here's chapter 13 as promised! And I'm sure soon enough you'll all figure out why this chapter is called Round One. And no, Round Two won't be next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

* * *

"I'm working a Slade Lead on the far side of town. Sure you guys can handle this without me?" Robin asked through the small hollographic screen on Cyborg's arm. "On it!" Cyborg said, and the screen dissapeared.

Scar felt something was off about this. He didn't know what it was, but he knew someone was lying. Someone walked from stair case onto the roof that they stood on, and Scar narrowed his eyes, sniffing the air.

The others didn't know, but he knew. Scar's fists clenched, but he took in a deep breathe. He had a plan. He had to have had a plan. He wouldn't just- it wasn't important now.

"You workin' for Slade, tough guy?" Cyborg asked, his arm turning into a cannon. The man he asked wore a black suit with a cape and a skull like mask, a sloppily drawn X on his forehead and chest. The man's eyes narrowed.

"Red X works alone." The man said, aiming an open palm at the Titans. Another sloppy X was on his palm. The Titans jumped apart as Cyborg countered the X shaped projectile that was fired at them with a blast of sonic energy.

Red X quickly dodged two of Cyborgs blasts, jumping into the air and firing multiple X Bombs down at the half human, who held his arms over his head and ran for cover.

Beastboy transformed into a lion as he jumped into the air, coming down towards Red X, who fired some sort of X that turned into a glue like substence that got into Beastboy's fur fur as he fell to the ground. Beastboy transformed into gorrila, hawk, and elephant, but he could not escape the glue.

Raven and Starfire quickly flew towards Red X, Starfire shooting Star Bolts at the masked man. Red X quickly back flipped away, avoiding the blasts. A hand made of black energy came from the ground, grabbing for Red X, who jumped away from the hand.

Red X fired another X, which wrapped around Starfire's arms, making her fall. "Azurath Metrion Zinth-" Raven was cut off as an X was fired, wrapping around her mouth and keeping her from speaking.

Cyborg jumped down at Red X, trying to grab him. Red X moved easily around him, placing an X on his back. His back opened, and Red X messed with the circuits, making Cyborg malfuntion and fall to the ground.

Red X ran towards the edge of the building. But just before he jumped, a black blast hit him, throwing him to the ground. "Not so fa-" Blackfire was cut off as another X was fired at her.

She used her arms to block, but the X hooked onto them, making a short beeping noise before exploding. Blackfire fell from the air, landing on the concrete below the ground, making a loud thud.

Red X prepared to jump again, but just as he jumped, something slammed into him. He looked up in surprise to see Scar standing on him, his feet planted on the X on his chest as the two fell off the building!

"You's a bitch!" Scar exclaimed, grabbing Red X by the neck as they fell. The two were about to slam into the ground when Red X kicked off of Scar and the two landed across from each other on their feet, skidding across the ground.

Scar roared, the half moon shining above him as he rushed towards Red X. He swung his sword at the theif, but Red X quickly ducked under it, sending a jab into Scar's hand and forcing the sword from his hand.

The sword spun through the air, shing as it landed blade first and stuck into the concrete. Red X send four more quick jabs into Scar's gut and chest before back flipping back, kicking the werewolf prince in the chin with enough force to send his sailing into the air.

Scar wipped blood from his lip as he flung through the air, spinning and landing on his feet. Red X was running, but Scar sprinted on four legs after him, barring his fangs with a snarl.

Scar jumped forward, sending a claw smashing into Red X's arm and sending him flying to the side, smashing into a building and making smoke fly into the air.

Scar drew breath into his lungs, firing a howl into the smoke and sending the smoke away. Just as he fired, Red X jumped into the air, coming down with a kick at Scar, who took the kick to the jaw, being sent skidding across the ground on his back.

Red X cracked his knuckles. "I don't have time to play with the titan's dog." Red X turned to walk away. "That's pretty big talk," Scar struggled to his feet, wipping blood from his lip.

"Coming from such a little birdy."

* * *

Blackfire's vision was hazy as she attempted to sit up, but it was to no avial. Her body felt like it was made of lead. She looked around her seroundings.

She was laying on cracked pavment, and across from her she could see Scar tackling that 'Red X' off of the building. A small smirk tugged at her lips as she watched the two kick away from one another.

"Give 'em hell, Wolfy..." She managed to say before her eyes closed and her head fell limp to the side. She slipped back into unconsciouness.

* * *

Red X turned back to look at Scar, trying his best to hide his shock. "Little Birdy?" Red X repeated. "That's a new one. Never heard that insult before." Red X tried to lie, but he knew Scar of all people would see through it.

"You and me both know that's crap." Scar got off of his one knee, standing tall and proud as per usual. He suddenly rushed forward, leaned over as he ran and his arms being carried in the wind.

He jumped up into the air, sending a kick at the head of the thief, who blocked with his forearm, wincing and using his other arm to keep the first in place.

Scar landing on his hands, sending his other foot into Red X's chin and sending him sailing into the air. Scar then jumped back off of his hands, landing on his feet and running towards Red X, who was falling down from the air.

Using the momentum he'd gained in his sprint, Scar jumped off the ground, slamming one knee into Red X's back and sending him flying, his face hitting the pavment before the rest of him followed suit.

Red X struggled to sit up, blood seeping from a crack in his mask. Scar ran forward, pulling back one fist just as Red X managed to stand. Just as the thief lifted his head, Scar slammed his left fist into his face, sending him flying back with another crack in his mask.

"I'm gonna break that mask and pop you like a zit!" Scar exclaimed as he rushed forward at Red X, who was leaning weakly against the railing for the stairs into a random building behind him.

Red X flipped over the railing, standing on it on his hands as Scar punched at where he was, punching right through the metal of the railing. Red X jumped off of the railing, coming down with a kick that hit Scar right on the head, making his head swing down.

Red X landed on his feet in front of the werewolf prince, hitting him with multiple jabs to the abdomen before punching him across the face, jumping into the air and kicking him across the face, sending him flying to the right and into the road.

Red X panted and watched Scar stand. The werewolf prince was panting as well, blood coming from his lip and nose. A smirk tugged at Scar's lips, and the smirk seemed to be infectious, as Red X smirked under his mask.

The two rushed at each other, pulling back one fist and punching, each fist landing on the others cheek. The two fell back, but jumped to their feet, sending more punches at one another.

Though no hit landed. The two easily ducked and dodged around the others fists. Suddenly, Scar grabbed Red X by the shoulders, pulling back his head and slamming the his forehead into the thiefs before letting him go. Red X fell to his knees, gripping his face in pain.

"Ow! You dick!" Red X exclaimed angrily, a small piece of his mask falling off, the hole just becoming another outlet for the blood that came from his face to leak out of.

Blood dripped from Scar's forehead as well, but the werewolf prince only laughed. Not a normal laugh, a tired- no, exhausted laughter. Scar's left hand gripped his right arm, which hung limply at his side. Blood from his forehead ran down onto his good eye, so Scar had to wince.

"W-what are you laughing about?" Red X asked, confused. "Oh, nothing really, it's just that this is exactly how I'd pictured our fight would go, little birdy." Scar said simply, smiling as if he was talking to an old friend.

_He's pictured our fight?! Just when I thought I'd had him maped out, he throws me a curve ball... Just who the hell are you, Scar? _Red X thought, his surprise showing.

"But there's still gotta be a winner, Little Birdy. And I won't lose!" Scar suddenly shot forward, sending a fist at Red X, who blocked with his arms in an X shapped guard.

Red X let his arms be pushed aside as he jumped down to the ground, coming up with a kick into Scar's chest, standing on his hands as the werewolf prince was sent flying back, landing flat on his back.

Red X jumped up, landing on his feet and running towards Scar, who was standing slowly. Red X jumped up, kneeing the werewolf in the face and sending him flying back onto his back once again and sliding for a moment before stopping.

With a yell, Red X jumped into the air, coming down at Scar with one fist pulled back. This wasn't about the chip. It wasn't about Slade. It wasn't about Red X, or the other Titans.

This was about the rivalry that'd been brewing within the two for years now.

Red X came down towards Scar, throwing his fist towards the werewolf prince as he jumped at him. Scar caught the fist, his hair covering both of his eyes, though a blue glow came from under the hair. A grin spread across Scar's face before he spoke.

"Gotcha." Scar pulled back both of his legs, using them to kick Red X into the air. Scar quickly stood, running towards Red X, who landed on his feet. Just as he regained his balance, however, he looked up to see Scar.

Scar caught the thief in a close-line, using his forearm to carry Red X for about ten feet, Red X's body being tossed randomly in the wind. Scar came to a sudden stop, and Red X was sent flying forward due to the momentum, smashing into a car and destroying the hood and windshield of it.

Red X managed to look up and see Scar standing tall, his fists clenched. _Damn it... Scar's got too much stregnth and too much stamina, I can't keep fighting him... _Red X could hardly move, and if he took another one of Scar's vicious combo's he'd be knocked out.

Scar walked slowly towards him, and Red X quickly reached into his utility belt. He suddenly threw a red x at Scar, who was too tired to move one of the way. It wrapped around him, keeping his arms in place.

Scar growled, and he continued walking. Red X growled in pain, back flipping off of the car just as Scar head butted where he was, smashing the car up onto the front wheels before it fell back down.

Scar kept pressing forward, walking slowly. Red X turned, running away as fast as his beaten body would alow. Scar fell down to his knees, his hair still covering his eyes.

"Go ahead! Fly away little birdy!" He yelled as Red X left. Once he was alone in the darkness, he howled loudly, his eyes glowing brighter and his muscles growing slightly larger.

As the howling got louder, the X around him began to stretch just before it was ripped apart with a roar. Scar clenched his fists, howling loudly into the night sky.

The howl soon subsided, and Scar felt the fatigue, falling forward. But just as he fell, something caught him. He managed to look up, seeing firmiliar black hair.

**"Holy shit Wolfy, what happened to you?" **

* * *

**So, what do you think of Scar versus Rob- I mean Red X? Yeah... Red X... Now then, I didn't get any reviews in the short time period between the last chapter and this one, which is understandable because there was only a few hours between them. Alright, until next chapter, **

**XWolf26, out**


	14. Chapter 14: Aftermath Part 1

**Alrighty, this chapter is thanks to Cortexin's and Jade Pulse's reviews and MatthewCortes93 following and favoriting. Now, onto business.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

* * *

Scar's eyes slowly opened, and he looked around him. He was laying in a plain white bed. He was in the Titans medical bay. His vision was blurry and his movements were slow.

He managed to sit up, running one hand through his hair. His memories flowed slowly, but last he remembered, he was attacking something... No, someone. But who? Who did he face off with?

He looked to the bed next to him and saw who was passed out there, and it came flooding back to him. _'Red X'... _Scar thought, rubbing his forehead. There was a large bruise on his forehead, right in thr middle.

Robin had a similiar bruise on his forehead, and Scar chuckled as he layed back down. The door slide open, and hallway light flooded into the dark room.

Scar could feel someone sit at the foot of the bed and tried his best to sit up. "You really got the crap kicked out of you." He heard a firmiliar voice say. "You should see the other guy..." Scar said simply, giving up on trying to sit up.

He heard laughter, and a hand was in his line of vision, he took the hand, and was helped up. As he'd guessed, it was Blackfire who sat at the foot of the bed.

"And I certainly lasted longer that you clowns." Scar said bitterly, looking over at Robin. He'd lost. He'd let him get away. "He had a weapon that could stop everyone but you..." Blackfire trailed off. "Why didn't he have one for you?" She pondered.

"Well, he didn't seem to want to kill anyone. And the only weapon that could have stopped me would have been a silver weapon, which would have killed me. Therefore, he had no weapon to stop me." Scar said, leaning back against the frame of the bed.

He didn't plan on telling anyone that Robin was Red X, but he would have too if Red X went too far... Scar shook his head, running a hand through his hair.

He heard something moving around in the bed next to his, and turned to see Robin waking up. "About time you woke up." Scar said simply, a smirk tugging at his lips. Robin glared at Scar for a moment before he regained his compusure, trying to sit up.

"So how'd you get so messed up, Little Birdy?" Scar said, his smirk still plain on his lips. "I got ambushed by Slade's robots. I barely made it out of there." Robin lied easily, turning over so he could face Scar.

"We found his passed out in front of the tower when we were coming back from out fight with that Red X." Blackfire explained. "He was lucky." The door opened, and Cyborg walked into the small room.

"He didn't have anything fatal wrong with him. Just a large amount of cuts and bruises, and a few bruised bones." Cyborg said, standing in the doorway. "And what about me?" Scar asked, sitting up in the bed.

"Well, the scans showed you have a fracture in your right arm." Cyborg said seriously. "Well... Shit." Scar looked over at Robin, who seemed to have a smirk planted on his face.

Robin stood from his bed. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I have work to get back to work." Robin walked for the door. "If by get back to work, you mean feed your little obsesion." Scar said from his bed, smirking as Robin stopped, turning to face him. Blackfire and Cyborg ever so casually crept out of the room as fast as they could.

"It's not an obsesion." Robin said, glaring at Scar as the door closed behind him. "Really? Robin, you went against your friends, got your ass handed to you by a mythical creature, and you're still getting up to go do some more pointless research!" Scar said, standing from the bed. His right arm was in a sling.

"Deal with it Robin! You've looked over all the evidence one hundred times over!" Scar yelled, stepping closer to Robin. "You aren't gonna find him! Whether you're Robin, Red X, or fucking Santa Claus!" Scar said, his face stuck in a snarl.

"You're wrong! I am gonna find him! He can't hide forever!" Robin said, snarling at Scar in return. "He'll show up on his own damn it! Stop trying to find him!" Scar said, his snarl remaining in place. "We don't have time to wait! We have to put him away now!"

Scar grabbed Robin with his left hand, picking him up and shoving him into the wall. "Yes but not now! The guy is more slippery than an eel dipped in greese! We have to wait until he gives us enough information to catch him! Then we'll put him down for good!"

"Let go of me!" Robin kicked Scar in the gut, making the werewolf prince drop him. Robin turned around, opening the door to leave. "Robin, I have one question for you." Scar said, his voice lowering.

"What?" Robin said harshly, not turning to face Scar. "How far does one fall before he hits rock bottom?" Scar asked. Robin didn't say anything, he simply slammed the door behind him.

Scar sighed, sitting back down in the bed and running his free hand through his hair.

* * *

The Titans rushed into the living room, looking around. "Robin?" Starfire asked, but got no response from the one she was searching for. "You mean Captain Research? He's probably filling out note cards at the public library." Beastboy said, yawning after word.

"I was, but then I spotted Red X pulling a robbery at the Tech Center." Robin suddenly said, his face appearing in a large screen. "Gah!" Beastboy exclaimed in surprise, turning to look at the screen.

"Get here as soon as you can!" Robin said over Beastboy's snoring as he fell asleep while standing. Cyborg grabbed Beastboy and prepared to leave. "What about Scar?" Starfire asked as they walked towards the elevator.

"Dude's got a broken arm and is asleep. And we all remember what happened the last time we- or really you all made me- wake him up." Beastboy said, looking over at Starfire. "Not our fault you said 'not it' last." Cyborg said with a shrug.

* * *

"There!" Cyborg pointed to Red X, who was being chased by Robin. Just as Robin caught up with Red X, Red X threw a ball back at him, which exploded open into a bet and caught Robin, bringing him to the ground.

"Robin!" Cyborg exclaimed, starting to run towards him. "I'm fine! Get X! Go!" Robin said, pointing to Red X. Cyborg nodded, and the Titans ran off to get Red X.

They soon got to a subway, and looked around. "I've adjusted my ocular implant to detect multiple subharmonics in the spectrum." Cyborg said. "Okay... Do you come with subtitles?" Beastboy asked, standing behind Cyborg.

"My eye should spot him even if he's invesible." Cyborg pointed at his robotic eye. He looked around the room, when Red X suddenly dropped down in front of him, punching him in the face!

Cyborg slid on the ground on his back, sparks coming from the friction. "It's him!" Raven said just before something placed an X on Cyborgs back, but much to Red X's surprise, the X just shot off sparks, not working.

"You're gonna have to learn some new tricks, dog." Cyborg smirked, turning around and grabbing Red X by the chest of his suit, throwing him over his shoulder towards the other titans. However, in mid air, Red X flipped and landed on his feet.

"Surrender! We do not wish to fight you!" Starfire pleaded. "Sorry, but I'm not through with you yet." Red X spoke before jumping into the air, throeing an X at Starfire, but Raven blocked it with a small sheild of black energy.

Cyborg ran up behind Red X, pulling back one fist and throwing a punch at the thief, who easily dodged that punch and the next. Starfire flew at him, but he moved his cape in the way, and Starfire phased through it!

Red X ran towards Beastboy, who turned into a bear. Red X jumped up, kicking him in the gut and jumping off of him, kicking Raven in the gut after flipping to face her in mide air. Raven was sent back into random boxes.

A blast of purple energy was shot at Red X, who jumped over it, grabbing to a pipe on the ceiling and launching himself off of it at Blackfire, punching her across the face and kicking off of her, back flipping in mid air and landing behind Cyborg.

Cyborg turned and swung at him, but Red X easily back flipped, landing a kick on Cyborgs chin, sending him stumbling back. When Red X landed, a green billy goat rammed into his back, sending him flying through the air before he grabbed onto a support beam and flipped back around, coming at Beastboy with a kick.

Beastboy ducked, but when his head came back up, he was punched and sent flying back into the subway rail road. Just as beastboy stood, a bright light hit him, and he managed to see a train coming towards him. His eyes widened in shock and terror.

Just before he was hit, Red X jumped by, grabbing him by the back of his shirt and jumping out of the way of the train. The two cllimbed to their feet, and Beastboy looked over at Red X.

"Dude, did you just save me?" The only response Beastboy got was a kick to the chest.

* * *

Scar yawned, walking down the hall of Titans Tower. He didn't have his jacket on, and his hair was a mess. He looked like he'd just rolled out of bed and, evidently, he had. His right arm was still placed in a dark blue sling.

His arm was still in a sling as he walked down the hall to a black and grey door, waiting for a moment before the door slid open on it's own. Scar stepped into the room, looking around.

Random cut outs of news papers and other random papers full of random information stocked the walls, and in the center of the room a plain grey table stood, coated in papers covering Slade, complete with the mask of one of his masks.

Scar walked towards the table, standing where Robin had stood and looking over the table. He stared down at the table, reaching down and picking up the mask.

Scar held the mask up to his face, smirking at it once it was at eye level. "I'm coming for you Slade." Scar spoke.

**"And I assure you, Wolves hunt better than Birds." **

* * *

**Okay, that's the chapter. I know, it took AWHILE to update, but I'm kind of at a point where I don't want to do what I'm doing now, but I'm looking forward to what happens later. **

**IMPORTANT NOTE: After the whole "Aprentice" thing, when the second season of the show started and will be typed, the first episode of the second season is the one where Starfire goes to the future. I plan to make a whole small extra story (Kind of like a movie for an anime) that's what happens in the future after Starfire dissapears. **

**I'll still be doing that chapter, kind of just to preview what happens in that future extra thing. And, as you'll hopefully read, it's gonna be some depressing stuff. So that's what I've been looking forward to. **

**Anyway, see you all next chapter, which will hopefully be out soon. **

**XWolf26, out**


	15. Temporary Haitus

**Alright, here's the deal. I'll be going on a short hiatus due to low muse and writers block. Don't worry, I'll be back once I think of what to do in the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait and no chapter, but I've been busy on Fiction Press typing another story (Which you should check out) (Shameless self promotion). **

**Sorry if you thought this was a chapter, I know it was a dick move. But don't worry, the Titans will be back soon. Until then, I wouldn't mind anyone giving me ideas because I'm fresh out. **

**So, until next time, **

**XWolf26, out**


	16. Chapter 16: Trust is Fragile

**Alright, I'm back! Don't have much to say, and as I type this I'm going off the top of my head. I have very few things planned out. But we've been doing this Red X crap for awhile, so I want to get that over with this chapter. I've thought about skipping it, considering I finished the part I looked forward to (Scar vs. Red X) AWHILE ago. When was that? Like a month ago? Sheit... This has been going all month, and I'd like to just get to the season finale. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

* * *

"Impressive, Red X." Slade's voice had a certain tone to it as he used the name Red X. As if he was mentally putting air quotes over it as he spoke.

"I tapped into the security camera's to watch your performance." Slade spoke over a computer monitor, and Red X sat in a chair in front of it. "You treated the Titans to quite a show." Slade's left eye, the only one that was visible through the shadows that he was always seen in, raised before going back down.

"Glad you enjoyed it." Red X held up a blue and red chip. "Is the audition over?" He asked, his voice clearly being changed by the mask. "Patience. Trust is easy to destroy, but it takes time to build."

"One last test. Prove yourself, and we'll meet to discourse your future." As Slade spoke, his face on the computer went away to the corner of the screen and a green chip was shown on the screen before the screen turned to static.

"Good." Red X spoke, removing his mask to show Robin's face. "It's about time."

* * *

"Okay, that's where Red X has been. Now let's find where he'll be next." Cyborg said, looking to a large computer screen. Two green dots sat on the screen. After he spoke, Raven typed on a few keys.

Multiple green dots appeared, scattered randomly across the screen. "Great..." Beastboy groaned, rolling his eyes. Starfire turned, seeing Robin walking by holding a box of completely random objects.

"Robin!" Starfire exclaimed happily. "Our search for the Red X will benifit greatly from your help!" She smiled, though Robin just continued walking away.

"It'll have to wait. I'm close to a break through with Slade." Robin said, the door opening in front of him. "More wonderful! Perhaps we could be of assistence to..." Starfire trailed off as Robin walked into the shadows of the hallway. "You..."

"Let him go. It's not like he's been much help lately, anyway." Beastboy complained. "If Robin wasn't always A.W.O.L, X would be K.O.'d by now!" Beastboy punched his open palm.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Beastboy's right." Raven said. "Y'all think maybe Robin's lossing his grip?" Cyborg rubbed the back of his head as he spoke.

"No!" Starfire exclaimed. "Robin's grip is not lost! He works harder than any of you!" Beastboy and Cyborg crossed their arms as they listened. "He works to catch Slade before something terrible happens! He works to save us all!"

"Yeah, that's why every time we need him, he dissapears!" Beastboy said, and Starfire looked down. "He's right, Star." Everyone looked to see Scar leaning on the wall.

"The guy's got a couple of screws knocked loose. If he doesn't find Slade soon, you can bet we'll have lost him forever." Scar said simply, his arms crossed. "No! You're wrong! Robin does not have the loose screws!" Starfire exclaimed, turning to look at Scar.

"I'm agreeing with Star on this one. He's obsessed, but I wouldn't go that far..." Beastboy spoke up. "Well, while you all live in denial, I'll be trying to stop our friend from falling apart." Scar turned, walking out of the room.

Scar walked towards the door out of the tower, his free hand in his pocket. "And where do you think you're going?" Scar turned to see Blackfire standing behind him with her arms crossed. "Out." Scar answered simply, turning to face the door again.

"Oh no you don't!" Blackfire grabbed Scar by the shoulder, pulling him away from the door. "Your arm is still broken, and I refuse to let you out of my sight until it heals."

"Well that's sweet." Scar said sarcastically, crossing his arms. "But I really don't care if you're worried about my safety, because I've got things to do." Scar leaned down to be eye level with Blackfire, his eyes getting that rare cold and dead look.

Blackfire backed up, slightly surprised by Scar's sudden mood change. "Don't follow me, or I'll eat you." Scar gave his trade mark threat before turning and opening the door, walking through it as it closed behind him.

* * *

The door opened in front of Starfire, and she looked around the empty evidence room. She walked to the table, picking up a broken bird arrang. "Robin... Where have you gone?" She asked herself before a small ball fell to the floor, and she gasped.

It suddenly made a hollogram of Robin stuck under a red net. "I'm fine! Get X! Go!" It exclaimed as Starfire walked slowly towards it. "Huh? Robin?" She asked. "I'm fine! Get X! Go!" It repeated.

Starfire moved her hand through the hollogram as it repeated the same line. "If you were not really there, then where were-" She stopped mid sentence, gasping.

* * *

Red X walked slowly towards a green chip that floated in a beam of light. He grabbed it, and just as he did, he heard the words "Excellent work." Red X turned around, facing where the voice came from.

Slade walked slowly into another light. "Honestly I couldn't have done better myself." Slade placed his arms behind his back. "So, do we have a deal?" Red X's eyes narrowed. "Indeed." Slade responded.

"You and I are so very much alike." Slade's remained emotionless. "It seems... Only natural that we should be partners." Slade extended his hand to Red X. "What are these for?" Red X held up the three chips. "I need to know what we're planning, partner." Red X had that air quote tone when he used the word 'partner'.

"Patience." Slade used what seemed to be his favorite word. "You can't think I would trust you with such sensitive information yet, can you, Robin?" Slade said, arching a brow at Red X, who's eyes widened in surprise.

Just then, a small net came from behind him, grabbing the chips from his hand and sending them into Slade's. The lights turned on, and two large robots stood behind Red X.

Red X looked around, seeing a line of large robots standing by Slade, and a large group of normal robots stood above him.

"Gasp." Spoke a sarcastic voice.

Slade turned to see Scar standing in the doorway he came through, and Red X's eyes widened. "Aw come on, did you really think I wouldn't be on your trail too, Captain Halloween?" Scar repeated the nickname he'd previously given Slade.

"Ah, Scar. It's been all too long." Slade said, opening his arms as he spoke. "And no, I figured you'd be here." Slade spoke, and Scar knew he was grinning under his mask. "So I figured I'd kill two birds with one stone."

Slade pulled a gun from it's position behind his back, aiming it at Scar, who glared at him. Scar wasn't worried, until Slade said his next sentence. "You don't like silver, correct?" Slade spoke, and Scar's eyes widened as Slade fired.

Scar was thrown back against the wall, his eyes wide and blood shooting suddenly and violently from his mouth. Blood poured from a hole in the right side of Scar's chest, and Scar slide down the wall, leaving a trail of blood behind him. His pupils seemed to have dissapeared, and the iris's (Colored part) were quickly losing color.

"Scar!" Red X exclaimed, breaking character. Red X ran at Slade, jumping up and sending a kick at him. Unforchunantly he was stopped mid air as his foot was grabbed by one of the large robots. The robot flung Red X to the side, watching as he hit the ground with a thud.

Slade turned, walking towards the exit and right by Scar, who's head was leaning limply on his should. Slade held his hands behind his back, not even batting an eye as he walked right by Scar.

An explosion rocked the building as Slade walked to the door. "Titans go!"Cyborg, Raven, and Beastboy came down from the ceiling. Raven and Beastboy attacked the robots, and Cyborg went after Red X, grabbing him by the cape as he chased Slade.

"No! Release him!" Starfire said as she flew through the hole in the roof. "He is-" Starfire stopped speaking as Red X pulled off his mask, showing Robin's face. "Me!" Robin said, and Cyborg, Beastboy, and Raven all looked at him in shock.

"Slade's getting away! Come on!" Robin ran right by Scar, and the others stopped as they saw him. Blackfire flew in through the ceiling, immediately seeing him and gasping in utter shock. "Scar!" She said, flying passed the robots to him.

The two large robots came up behind Blackfire, and she turned angrily, shooting purple beams from her eyes and slicing the robots in half with them. "What happened to him?!" Blackfire asked, pulling Scar into the hallway as Raven blocked it off with the bodies of broken robots.

Cyborg looked at Scar with his mechanical eye for a moment before nodding. "He's been shot with a silver bullet..." He spoke, and everyone looked at him in shock. "How the hell did that happen?" Beastboy asked. "My guess is Slade was packing some serious heat. The guy really is always three steps ahead..." Cyborg said, and Blackfire stood, her hands clenched into fists.

Before anyone could stop her, Blackfire ran down the hallway. "Wait! Blackfire!" Starfire reached out in the direction her sister had ran off, but it was too late. "What should we do? Should we seal the wound?" Beastboy asked.

"That's be like ceiling a piece of molten rock inside of one of us. We have to get the bullet out." Raven spoke calmly. "And how do we do that? The things really deep in there..." Cyborg said, looking down to Scar, who's eyes flickered to life.

Before anyone could say anything, Scar's free hand turned to a claw, and he grabbed the area where the bullet hit, his claws tearing through his shirt and grabbing onto his flesh as he roared, tearing the flesh out from his body, making blood pour out onto his shirt.

"Holy shit!" Beastboy suddenly exclaimed as he watched Scar turn to look at Starfire. "Starfire! Cauterize!" He ordered, wincing from the pain that shot through him. "But-" "CAUTERIZE!" Scar yelled louder, and she nodded, her hand glowing green.

* * *

Robin, now magically back in his normal suit, chased down Slade. Slade jumped off of the current building and onto another, and Robin followed. He then jumped down onto a smaller building, and Robin jumped after him.

Robin threw a bird arrang at Slade, who turned, hitting the bird arrang and breaking it, sending it back to Robin's feet. Slade jumped down onto a large building, and Robin stood on the other building, the jump to far.

"Careful. I wouldn't want you to get hurt." Slade said sarcastically. "I'm not the one who should be worried about getting hurt. Now hand them over!" Robin said, jumping down onto the building.

"Robin, I thought we had a deal." Slade spoke, faking a hurt tone. "Sorry, I have a strict rule against giving stolen technology to psycho's." Robin said as they circled one another.

"How very noble of you. But stealing to get close to me, not so noble." Slade said as they circled one another. "Two wrongs don't make a-" "Don't ever lecture me!" Robin cut Slade off angrily.

"Whatever you're planning, it's over!" Robin said, but Slade shook his head. "No, it's only just begun." Slade said, before the two suddenly rushed each other. Slade threw a punch, but Robin jumped over it.

Robin kicked at Slade, but Slade blocked, ducking under a sweep kick before jumping down, sending a kick up into Robin's back and sending him into the air. Slade grabbed him as he fell, throwing him to the side and sending him skidding across the ground.

Robin stood, jumping at Slade with another kick, which Slade side stepped, pulling his right arm to his left and swinging, smacking Robin in the face with the back of his fist.

Robin was sent back, and Slade jumped forward, kneeing Robin in the stomach and sending him off of the edge of the building. Robin held onto the edge of the building, and just as his grip failed and he fell, Slade grabbed him.

"You saved me..." Robin said in surprise, and Slade pulled him up so he was at eye level. "I'm not done with you yet." He said before throwing Robin back behind him.

Just as Robin stood and ran at Slade, a beam of purple energy hit Slade, throwing him to the side. Robin looked up to see Blackfire floating above him, her eyes glowing purple as she glared at Slade.

Slade tried to climb to his feet, but was only hit with another blast, sending him skidding back and making him drop the three chips. "Stay down!" Blackfire yelled, hitting him with another blast as the ceiling below Slade cracked.

As Blackfire pulled back her hand to blast him again, Slade jumped his feet, pulling his gun out once again and aiming it at her. As he did, however, a silver blade shot through his chest.

"You're one mistake was leaving me alive." Scar said, smirking even though blood still dripped from his lip, and one eye was closed from the pain. Scar pulled his sword out, kicking Slade forward.

As Slade landed on the floor, it broke below him, and he fell through to the floor of the building. Robin jumped down after Slade, and pulled off his mask. "Who are you?!" He said, but wasn't entirely shocked to see it was only another screen behind the mask.

"We'll speak in time." Slade said on the screen before a five appeared on it, and a beeping could be heard as it fell down to a four. Robin quickly jumped up back to the roof as the timer fell to one before the bot exploded.

"Scar!" Blackfire suddenly flew to Scar, grabbing him and pulling him into a tight hug. "Yeah, nice to be alive and all... But pain..." Scar struggled to say as pain shot from his wound throughout his entire body.

"At least he didn't get the chips..." Beastboy scratched the back of his head, standing with the Starfire, Cyborg and Raven on the other side of the building.

* * *

Scar layed in his bed, his arm out of it's sling though a small brace remained on his right arm. His jacket and shirt were off, and bandages covered his right shoulder and wrapped around his backa and over his abdomen, showing only the left side of his chest.

He had to be carried home by Cyborg, and was on enough pain killers to kill a small dog. He couldn't feel any pain, in fact he could probably shoot himself in the foot and it would feel like a bee sting.

"I can't believe he tore out the silver bullet himself..." Scar could hear Beastboy say from the other side of the door. "Just goes to show," Cyborg said after a laugh.

**"Scar ain't nobody's fool." **

* * *

**Alright, that's the chapter! Next will be the aprentice thing and then the future thing! And then I will be stopping this story momentarily to finish the extra story, but after that is done (And it hopefully won't take long because at the longest it will be like five chapters) I'll get back to this, and I might do the Mad Mod episode. Or I'll just skip to the Terra thing. **

**I can't believe I finished this whole chapter in one sitting XD But I'm not going to spell check it. Sorry, but I'm tired. It's 2:30 AM. I know it seems irrisponsible, but I don't think I made that many mistakes... Maybe I will look over a little bit... Anyway, sorry for any spelling mistakes, **

**XWolf26, out**


	17. Chapter 17: Aprentice (Part 1)

**Okay, it's been awhile, I know. But I had part of the story, and then my computer said "Hey, fuck this chapter!" And flushed it down the toilet. So wo4technology. But I also have college stuff and writers block ehhhhhhh. So chapters won't be coming up quickly, but they will come eventually. Now then, **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

* * *

Robin sat in the evidence room, his face down in the papers as he slept. He'd been working all night, as per usual. He twitched slightly, and beads of sweat ran down his face.

He awoke with a jump as the door of the room slide open, and Cyborg stood in it. "It's him." He said, his face that of complete seriousness.

"It's Slade."

{Enter classic theme song here}

Robin stood in ront of the monitor, his hands on the desk as he leaned on it, Scar standing next to him with his arms crossed as he glared at the screen. Only a month ago Slade had shot him, and he had just recently recovered from his broken arm.

On the screen the firmiliar orange and black mask starred back at them. Cyborg hadn't lied, it was, in fact, Slade who had called them. At three AM. "Good morning, Teen Titans. I do hope I didn't wake you." Slade finally spoke.

"What are you, an insomniac?" Beastboy stepped forward with a yawn and a stretch. "Who calls at three in the morning- Ow!" Beastboy was stopped as Raven elbowed him in the arm.

"What do you want?" Robin asked bluntly. "Well that's precisely what you've been trying to find out, isn't it? and despite all you're efforts, you're still in the dark." Slade seemed to be mocking them.

"Dissapointing, Robin. I expected a little more from you." Slade said, but Robin turned and glared at him. "Like I care what you think!" Robin said, but Slade didn't seem to hear him. "But since you've been unable to discover my plans, I suppose I'll just have to reveal it to you myself."

Slade gestured to two of his robots, who pulled the sheet off of a large object, revealing what looked like some sort of genorator. "I'm sure you're all firmiliar with the concept of a cronoton detonator." As Slade spoke, the large black object stretched upwards.

"No!" Cyborg exclaimed. Starfire gasped. "Uh oh..." Raven said. "Ah crap..." Scar spoke. "No way!" Beastboy said, though he clearly had no idea what it was. "Um... What's a cruton detonator?" Beastboy asked, turning to Starfire.

"It eradicates all cronotons within a locolized area, utterly destroying the temporal component of the space time continum!" Starfire answered, staring at the screen. "Hm?" Beastboy still had no idea what she meant.

"It stops time. Perminantly." Raven answered in laymens terms, and Beastboy yelled in shock. "If he triggers that thing down town, it'll freeze frame the entire city." Cyborg said.

"Tell me where!" Robin ordered. "You're a clever boy, Robin. I'm sure you and your little friends can figure it out." Slade said, and Robin gritted his teeth. "However," Slade went on. "Since I control the detonation, time is not on your side." Just after Slade spoke, the monitor went into static and Robin banged his fist on the keyboard.

"Fan out. Find it. Shut it down." Robin ordered, turning to walk away. However, Scar, Cyborg, and Beastboy moved in the way. "Hey, uh... Maybe you should stay here and cordinate the search..?" Beastboy pulled at the colar of his shirt. "What?" Robin asked in surprise.

"Man, when it comes to Slade, ya got issues." Cyborg said, and Scar nodded in approval. "Might be better for the team if you sit this one out." Cyborg continued. RObin looked down, but then looked back up.

"No, there's too much at stack for me to-" Robin pushed past the others as he spoke, but Starfire cut off his speech. "Robin, we have not forgotten the last time you-" "I made a mistake, Starfire! It won't happen again." Robin turned to continue walking away, but Scar grabbed him by the shoulder.

"You can't garentee that, Robin." He said, but Robin pulled himself free of Scar's grip. "I can handle it. I promise." Robin continued to walk away, but stopped when Raven spoke.

"Would you at least like to know where to look?" She asked, standing in front of the computer. On the screen was a picture from Slade's message, though it was zoomed in on something on the detonator.

"Slade gave us more information than he realized." She explained, and the others walked back to the screen. "Here. A reflection." She explained. The computer went more into detail, and the reflection formed words.

"Pier 41." Starfire read aloud. "The docks." Robin confirmed.

* * *

Robin and Beastboy, who was in the form of a cheetah, jumped down in front of a large garage, running and pressing their backs against the shut door. Raven and Starfire came down next, then Blackfire and Scar.

Cyborg stood back from the door, aiming his cannon at it and firing. The door was blown open, and smoke was thrown into the air. Robin jumped in, retractable bow staff in hand. Scar jumped in next, drawing his sword as he did so. The others jumped in, and they formed into position. \

"Empty?" Starfire questioned the empty room. "Aw man!" Cyborg exclaimed. "I don't believe this!" Robin said, and Scar rolled his eyes, looking over at him. "Really? I'm the only one who thought this is what would happen?"

But just after Scar spoke, robots appeared to their left and to their right. Others jumped down from the ceiling, surrounding the Titans. "Yep, this seems about right." Scar nodded as he looked at the robots.

Robin looked back at the entrance they'd made, and four robots moved in the way. "Great, now what do we do?" Beastboy said. "We fight." Robin answered, and Scar grinned. "Sounds like a plan to me."

The robots slowly closed in before Robin spoke. "Titans! Go!" He said, and they jumped at the robots. Robin kicked a robot in the center of it's face, and Scar spun in his jump, decapitating another.

Robin jumped into the air, coming down on one's face before jumping again, back flipping and kicking another. He jumped forward, spinning and kicking another across the face before jumping and hitting another on the top of the head with his bow staff.

He threw the staff like a boomerang, hitting one robot as he jumped up, kicking another in the face before catching the staff, throwing it again.

Cyborg ran forward to punch two robots, but Robin jumped in the way, kicking the two robots down before jumping away. "Hey, I was gonna do that!" Cyborg said as Robin jumped away.

Starfire stood surrounded by three robots, and she flew into the air, her eyes glowing and her hands engulfed in green balls of energy. The energy faded, however, when Robin kicked down the robots, stealing her fight.

Beastboy was tackled by four robots, but turned into a bull, throwing them off as they surrounded him once again. Just before Beastboy could attack, Robin jumped down, kicking down each of the robots and jumping away.

"Azerath Metrion Zinth-" Raven was cut off as Robin jumped down, kicking one robot and grabbing the other by the arm, throwing him over his shoulder. As the robot slammed into the ground, he jumped up kikcing another robot. Raven watched in surprise, peices of robot flying by her.

Scar and Blackfire stood back to back, prepared for the robots that surrounded them. Just before they attacked, however, Robin stole their fight as well. He jumped down on one robots face, jumping up and kicking another's head clean off. "Son of a bitch yoinked my kill..." Scar grumbled.

The Titans watched in shock as Robin brutally destroyed the robots one by one. Robot stood over the last robot, beating it's face in with his staff, repeadiatly. "Uh, Robin... I think you got him." Cyborg said as he watched.

"Yes Robin, please stop now." Starfire said. "We are victorious..." She said as she stepped forward. As Robin raised his hand again, it was Scar who caught it. "Though I agree with the 'there's no kill quite like over kill', we don't exactly have the time." He said, and Robin stood.

"Slade's got his finger on the button, and we've got nothing!" Robin panted. "Does that sound like a victory to you?" He asked Starfire before turning around, walking away. Scar shook his head in disappointment.

* * *

"Okay, we know the cronoton detonator was here, now we just have to figure out where it went." Cyborg said to Beastboy. "No problem, let's just split up and-" Beastboy was cut off by Raven. "Waist our search only to come up empty handed?" She asked.

"Well when you say it like that..." Beastboy rubbed the back of his head. Starfire landed next to Cyborg. "Raven is right. We must find some way to track the device." Starfire said.

Robin looked around, noticing what looked like a boat worker walking by. "Freeze!" He suddenly yelled, running after the man who, in surprise, turned and ran the other way.

A birdarrang hit the ground in front of the man before Robin jumped down, grabbing him and throwing him into the wall. THe man had brown hair, and wore blue overalls over a white shirt.

Robin grabbed him by the shirt, holding up Slade's symbol. "Tell me everything you know about this!" He ordered. "I- I..." The man stuttered. "Answer me!" RObin said, his grip tightening. "Now!" RObin slammed the man into the wall again.

"I've never seen it before! I don't know anything, honest!" The man said, and Robin gritted his teeth. Beore Robin could speak again, however, he was thrown to the ground, a striking pain on his cheek.

"Robin, knock it off!" It was Scar who stood over him. He had punched him. "You said you could handle it." Raven said as she walked up behind Scar. "You promised..." Starfire said.

Robin climbed to his feet, shooting Scar a glare, which Scar returned. "We're wasting time." Robin grumbled, turning and begining to walk away. "You know just 'cause we're trying to catch Slade doesn't mean you have to act like him!" Beastboy said angrily. Robin stopped walking.

"Don't you _ever _compare me to him." Robin turned, walking back to them. "He's trying to destroy the city, I'm trying to save it!" Robin said, pointing his arm to the side.

"By doing what, exactly?" Scar spoke. "Attacking it's citizens? Or is it by breaking promises? Going full blown psycho on us, perhaps?" Scar asked angrily, glaring at Robin, who glared right back.

QUickly breaking the tension, Starfire sneezed, blasting the others as she did so. "Forgive me. I am allergic to metalic cromium. There must be near-" Starfire's head pulled back as she prepared to sneeze again, everyone jumping out of the way as she did so.

"Uh... Sorry." She said as A portal opened, and Raven came out. Robin came down from the roof on a rope. Beastboy un-crouched from behind a trash can, and Blackfire stood behind Scar, who's hair had been blown back, and his clothes had multiple burn marks on them. He was clearly unamused.

"Hm... Interesting." Cyborg said as he walked to Starfire, holding up his arm, which had some sort of bar graph on it. "Not really. On my planet cromium allergies are uite common." Starfire explained.

"No, the key component of a cronoton detonator is a metalic cromium core. which means-" "Starfire can track it." Beastboy finished Cyborgs sentence. Starfire clearly wasn't happy with the idea.

* * *

The sewers shook as Starfire sneezed, sniffing. "I believe it is this way." She said, her voice conjested. Everyone was in a line behind Scar, who had once again taken the blast. The werewolf prince was obviously disgruntled.

The Titans followed Starfire, and Robin spoke. "Look, guys, about earlier..." He said, and the others stopped, their backs facing him. They turned around to let him speak, but Raven spoke first.

"It'll have to wait." She pointed forward, and a boat with a robot and the detonator could be seen. "Titans! Go!" Robin said, and they rushed forward to the boat. The robot quickly got to the controls, speeding forward.

"Quick! We can't let it get awa-" Robin was cut off as a large rock hand busted through the wall and grabbed his arm, pulling him through the wall. "Robin!" Starfire exclaimed, and the titans rushed to see what was happening behind the wall.

Robin jumped, avoiding punches from Cinderblock, who had a new hand where Scar had chopped off the last, though the line could be seen where the new hand had been placed.

"Get the detonator! Go!" Robin ordered, and the titans ran forward, though Starfire stayed, watching the fight. "Star! You heard the man!" Cyborg said, and she watched for a moment before rushing to catch up with the others.

Robin jumped from support beam to support beam, Cinderblock punching the beams down as he went. Cinderblock stood in front of Robin as he landed on the ground. "Only fair to warm you, you caught me on a bad day." Robin said, glaring at the rock monster.

Cinderblock only snarled, running towards Robin, who ran back at him. Cinderblock through a punch, but Robin jumped over the punch, kicking off from the back of the giants head and throwing a spinning rope with weighted balls on the ends of it.

The rope wrapped around Cinderblocks head, and Robin spun, kicking the rock monster in the head.

* * *

The Titans rushed after the boat, Starfire carrying Cyborg, Beastboy in the form of a hawk, Raven and Blackfire flying, and Scar rushing after the boat on four legs.

The boat shot blasts back at them, but they quickly manovered out of the way. "I will not be having attitude from a boat!" Cyborg said, and his arm formed a cannon. The boat continued to fire.

* * *

Cinderblock was backed into the wall, and Robin jumped up, kicking him in the face before kicking him in the chest. He then punched the rock monster in the face, and finished by grabbing him by the head and using the rock monsters weight to throw him down on the ground.

Robin jumped on the chest of the downed Cinderblock. "Where is he?! Where's-" Robin stopped mid sentence, seeing a small GPS in Cinderblocks hand. He picked it up, and saw that an arrow on it pointed to the Slade symbol. A grin spread across Robin's face.

* * *

Slade stood in front of a screen, watching the titans chase the boat, his hands behind his back. "Hurry, young Titans. Your time is running out." He spoke just before the wall behind him exploded open.

The smoke cleared, and Robin stood in the doorway he'd made. "Actually, we just went into over time." Robin said, and Scar felt a disturbance. He knew that somehow, somewhere, someone had just made a cheezy one liner.

"Robin. Welcome. I've been expecting you for some time." Slade said, not turning to face Robin. "I was begining to wonder if Cinderblock was too much of a challenge."

Slade turned to face Robin, holding up the detonator. "Looking for this?" He asked as he shook it back and forth slowly. "Well, here it is." Slade set it down under a spot light in the room.

"If you want it, come and take it." The two stood at an equal distance from the detonator. The two glared at each other for a moment before Robin ran forward, jumping into the air with a yell.

* * *

The titans chased after the boat, ducking and dodging out of the way of the golden blasts. Cyborg fired his blue beam at the boat, but he missed. "Oh I've had just about enough of this!" Scar said, jumping into the air.

He came down on the boat, drawing his sword as he landed between the blasters. The turned to aim at him, but when they fired, he jumped, and they blasted each other.

After the blasters were dissabled, Scar landed back on the boat. "Got you now, you little bastard." Scar said as he walked slowly towards the robot. The robot quickly pressed a few buttons, and the words 'Auto pilot engadged' appeared on a small screen above the buttons.

Just after the robot pressed the bottons, Scar cut from his shoulder to his hip, cutting him in two pieces. Then into four. Then eight. Then sixteen. Then thirty two. Then sixty four.

Scar held his sword to the side as the pieces flew by due to the speed of the boat, flying backwards into the water. Cyborg landed next to Scar, grabbing the wheel and trying to get it to stop. Instead, he ended up pulling out the steering wheel.

He rapidly pressed the buttons, but only the words 'invalid code' came up as response. Scar and Cyborg yelled as they were thrown side to side on the boat. "How the hell do you work this contraption?!" Scar asked as he was thrown to the left, dropping his sword.

The sword came next, heading right for the space in between Scar''s legs, blade first. "Gah!" Scar exclaimed in surprise, quickly and barrely manovering out of the way.

Cyborg grabbed the control panel, pulling it out. The boat slowed to a stop. Raven, Beastboy, Starfire and Blackfire landed on the boat. "Please tell me that's not how you're planning to stop the detonator." Raven said as she looked at Cyborg, the control panel still in his hand.

"Uh..." Cyborg looked to the panel in his hand. "You do know how to stop it, don't you?" Beastboy asked. "How hard could it be?" Cyborg said, throwing the panel into the water.

"We're all screwed, aren't we?" Scar said, more to himself than anyone else. Cyborg crouched down in front of the detonator, and the moment he touched it, it stretched up again, revealing red glowing lights on black metal panels.

Cyborg looked at what seemed to be the power source. "Ooh..." He said in surprise. "Whatever we're gonna do, we should do it before Slade decides to trigger this thing." Raven said.

* * *

Robin jumped for the detonator, but Slade came into sight, kicking him in the side and away from the detonator. Robin spun, landing on his feet. "Come now Robin, you'll have to do better than that." Slade walked towards Robin. "I haven't even broken a sweat." Slade said before bursting forward.

Slade jumped up, kicking Robin back before throwing a punch, which Robin narrowly avoided. The two threw punches and kicks at each other, neather landing a blow, though Robin was continually forced back.

Slade landed a kick on Robin's chest, and he was forced back. Robin stopped himself, growling angrly before running back at his enemy. Slade would not slip through his fingers again.

Robin jumped at Slade with a kick, but Slade ducked under it. As Robin was in the air, he sent another kick, which Slade easily ducked under. Robin then landed, attempting to sweep out Slade's legs with his own, but Slade jumped over it.

Slade threw a punch at Robin, but Robin back flipped away before trying to return the punch. Slade caught his hand. "Good technique," Slade twisted Robin's arm before picking him up, throwing him over his back.

Robin skidded across the ground. He attempted to flip up once again, but his back slammed against the wall before he could land. "Good, but not perfect." Slade crossed his arms as Robin fell to his knees.

Robin stood once again, clenching his fists with a growl of rage before running at his nemises once again. His anger was consuming him. Robin jumped into the air, but he left his gut open. As result, Slade punched him directly in the diaphram, making Robin cough up saliva.

Slade removed his fist from it's position as Robin fell to his hands and knees, panting for breath. Slade only laughed.

* * *

Black energy removed the four screws from the slamm metal panel that covered the power source, and Cyborg carfully took off the panel, revealing a small orange ball of energy. Three blue waves orbited constantly over the orange ball.

"The cromium core... Very unstable. No sudden moves." Cyborg whispered, as if afraid he would wake up the core. The moment after Cyborg spoke, however, Starfire brought back her head, making a loud 'Ah' noise as she prepared to sneeze.

Just before she did, however, a ball of black energy made a force field around her, containing the explosion of her sneeze. "Please continue..." Starfire whispered after the horrible sneeze.

"Okay. Now all we have to do is decupple the-" Cyborg cut a cord that contained wires, and a loud beeping noise was made, cutting him off. "Well that doesn't sound good..." Beastboy commented.

Scar looked at the other with a raised eyebrow. "Anyone else ready to say screw the city and get the hell out of here?"

* * *

Robin was thrown across the room, hitting and bouncing on the ground before laying flat on his stomach, his arms and legs spread out around him as he panted. As Slade walked to Robin, Robin pounded his fist on the ground.

"I understand your frustration Robin." Slade said, his hands behind his back. "You hate losing as much as I do. One of the many quilities we have in common." After Slade had spoken, Robin snarled, suddenly jumping up and landing a punch on Slade's chin, effectively upper-cutting him.

Robin jumped up, punching Slade across the face, once, then twice. Slade's head was thrown to the side, and he fell to the ground, quickly climbing to his feet. Robin landed in front of him, and as Slade stood, he ran forward, punching him repeaditly in the gut, sending Slade further and further back.

He then jumped up, punching Slade twice in the face before back flipping, kicking Slade in the chin. Slade was sent soaring through the air, landing and bouncing once with a thud on the ground.

Slade remained on the ground, and Robin picked up the detonator. "It's over, Slade!" Robin said. "On the contrary Robin," The detonator began spewing sparks, and it broke into pieces in Robin's hand.

Robin looked from the tiny pieces of what had once been a detonator to the shadows that Slade walked out of. "This is only the beggining." Slade said, his hands behind his back.

"Where's the real trigger?" Robin demanded. "Trigger? There is no trigger." Robin's eyes widened.

**"Because there is no detonator." **

* * *

**Okay, there's your extra long chapter. I will immediately start working on the next chapter, but it might not be out as soon as I'd like. Or it will be out later today or tommorow... It all depends on my muse, any inconvenience or convenience, school, homework, blah blah blah. **

**Anyway, Really sorry for the late update, but I'm busy. I'd like to say it won't happen again, but then I'd be lying. See you all next chapter (There will be a next chapter) and hopefully in the reviews! **

**XWolf26, out**


	18. Chapter 18: Aprentice (Part 2)

**Welp here I am. Thanks go to Cortexin for reviewing, WhiteWolf25276, and Zaqhirix Cheshire for favoriting, Nega20 and Zaqhirix Cheshire for following. Now I know it's taken longer than I said it would, but I'm busy as HFIL. Anywho,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

* * *

"Moment of truth, y'all. Everybody ready?"

Cyborg turned to look at the others over his shoulder. Beastboy chewed on his finger nails, and the others began to sweat. Scar stood with his facial expression calm, though inside his thoughts raged in a vicious anxiety.

"I can't watch..." Beastboy covered his eyes with his hand, though he peaked through his ingers as Cyborg cut the next wire. The beeping suddenly came to a stop, and the core returned to a lifeless ball of blue.

The titans sighed in relief, and Scar noticed that he'd subconsciously stepped in front of Blackfire. Suddenly, the beeping started once again, and the core returned to life, and red lines of energy spread through the detonator.

The titans gasped, and the top extent of the detonator came down. "We blew it!" Beastboy screeched. "We're gonna be frozen in time forever!" Beastbyo yelled, grabbing his head.

Just before the panic reached maximum level, the detonator seemed to collapse on itself, and electricity moved around it before dissapearing. Beastboy's screaming stopped. "Uh... Why are we not frozen in time forever?" Beastboy looked around, confused.

"Because this wasn't a cronoton detonator! It was a fake!" Cyborg concluded. Suddenly, a large cannon with what seemed to be a ball of random lights on it came up behind them out of the boat floor.

The cannon shot red lasers, catching the Titans by surprise and hitting each of them, throwing them back through the air and into the water. "Ugh..." Scar groaned, having hit the wall and then the water.

"Okay, other than the taste of sewer water in my mouth, I think I'm okay." Beastboy said as he stood. "Diagnostic sensors say I'm just fine." Cyborg confirmed. "Whatever that beam was supposed to do, it didn't do it." Raven said.

"Than... We are victorious?" Starfire asked, but Scar shook his head. "I don't think so... Something isn't right..." Scar looked at his arm, pulling up the sleeve of his jacket. It looked the same, but it still felt off. Something was wrong in his veins...

"You're being paranoid. Slade's just a person, after all. He makes mistakes." Blackfire reassured. "No, not one as important as this. Slade doesn't make mistakes on things like this..."

* * *

The screens on the walls of the large room Slade and Robin fought it showed six videos. They looked to be blood cells floating through veins, though strange micro robots attached to each cell. Each robot had the Slade isignia on it.

Each screen was labeled with a name of one of the titans. One for Scar, Cyborg, Raven, Beastboy, Starfire, and Blackfire. The blood in Scar's screen looked strange, though.

The blood was blue, not red. And the robots seemed to have trouble hooking onto his blood cells, but they did never the less. "Nanoscopic probes." Slade explained, looking at the screen.

"The detonator was merly the bait... For a much larger trap." Slade turned to face Robin. Slade held up his hand, and a trigger came from a compartment on his wrist. "You see with just the push of a button, I can destroy your friends. From the inside, out."

"You can't control them." Robin held up his hand, which he clenched into a fist. "No matter what you do they'll never obey you." Robin stood remembering when Cyborg had left, and all the times Scar had defied him.

"This isn't about your friends, Robin." Slade began walking towards Robin, and Robin slowly backed up. "It's about you." Slade explained. "It's always been about you..." Slade circled slowly around Slade, and Robin watched him, eyebrows raised in confusion.

"... What?" Robin asked. "Sending trouble your way. Leaving criptic clues for you to unravel." Slade pointed up, as if coming to a conclusion, as though he would say eureka. "I was testing you."

"For some time now I have been searching for... An aprentice." Slade's arms were placed nietly behind his back, and he stepped towards Robin. "Someone to follow in my foot steps." Slade stood over Robin.

"And Robin, I've chosen you." Robin's eyebrows narrowed, and a frown remained in his face. "Congradulations."

"No way would I ever work for-" Robin stopped mid sentence as Slade held up the trigger, his thumb resting on the button. "If you join me. If you swear to serve me, if you never speak to your friends again, I would allow them to live."

"But," Slade continued, as Robin watched in surpressed terror. "If you disobay even the smallest request, I will anahailate them, Robin." SLade's hand clenched into a fist, and he stood in front of the screens.

"And I'll make you watch. So, do we have a deal?"

* * *

"Robin? Robin?! Robin please respond!" Starfire spoke into her communicator as the others climbed from the sewers. She looked to others, worry clear in her eyes. "Why does he not respond?"

"His locator's been deactivated. We have no way to find him!" Cyborg said, worried. "Definantly not good..." Beastboy said. "You don't think he's..." Blackfire trailed off.

"No." Scar spoke up. He showed no worry. "Slade wouldn't just kill Robin. His mind is much to twisted for that. He will attempt to break him first." The others gulped at Scar's words.

"What do you mean..?" Starfire asked, worry breaking into her voice. "I mean he'll do something to destroy Robin mentally before he does something to him physically." Scar crossed his arms.

"Then we have to find him now!" Starfire exploded, floating into the air to fly off. But before she could, Scar grabbed her leg. "Don't be stupid!" He said roughly. "We won't find Robin by blindly searching throughout the city."

"But... What else is there to do..?" Tears welled up in Starfire's eyes. "Robin's a tough nut to crack. No one knows that better than me. He'll be fine for awhile. Right now we wait." Scar turned to walk back to the tower, but Cyborg grabbed him roughly by the shoulder.

"Don't you get it, Scar?! We can't just wait it out this time!" Cyborg said. "Don't you get it? Slade's! Got! Our leader!" Cyborg exclaimed, and Scar angrily pulled his shoulder free.

"Next time you touch me, I'm cutting off your arms." Scar replied angrily before turning to leave once again.

* * *

Robin stood in the middle of a dark room, the only light being the spot light on him. He wore black and orange, with metal bracers on his arms over his sleeves, and on his collar bone. His facial expression showed he was... Unhappy. A Slade symbol sat on the left side of his chest.

"I know it seems bad now," Slade walked behind Robin. "But trust me, you'll learn to like it." Slade walked back into the shadows, leaving Robin alone as the light turned off. He stood in the darkness.

* * *

Scar stood in front of the evidence table, running a hand through his hair. He growled like a dog backed in a corner, clenching his hair in his fist. The others were out searching for trouble. He would have had to stay anyway. There was a full moon.

The only ones other than him in the tower was Raven, who monitored the communicator freequences, and Blackfire, who was supposed to make sure Scar didn't leave the tower.

It didn't matter though, because he was metaphorically chained to this room. The door slid open, and light flooded the room. Scar ignored it, keeping his eyes on the randomly scattered papers.

"You hated him, didn't you?" Scar's eyes darted to the one who stood in the doorway. "..." Scar chose not to answer. He didn't know the answer. Just like he didn't know the answer to where his rival was.

He slammed his fist on the table in frustration, and Blackfire jumped slightly. "No." Was he lying? "I'm trying to find him." Scar's glare settled on the papers, though it was meant for Blackfire.

"When you beat Robin to a pulp when he was Red X... You knew it was him." Blackfire concluded. "What makes you think that?" Scar turned his glare to her. "You wouldn't have tried so hard if it was just a crook." Scar's glare darkened as Blackfire spoke.

"You fought until your muscles tore apart. Your arm was shattered in multiple places, but you still went on. You would have killed him." Scar growled as Blackfire spoke. "So what if I would have?!" Scar suddenly exploded.

"He betrayed us! He diserved to die!" Scar snarled. "He had a reason... It got him-" "Got him what?!" Scar interupted. "Got him to lose our trust?! Got him to another dead end?!" Scar stepped closer to Blackfire, who'd gone quiet.

"He doesn't diserve to be leader! He's no leader! He's only made it so far because of us!" Scar's hands clenched into fists. "That's not true..." Blackfire almost whispered. "Oh yes it is!" Scar said angrily.

"I'm sick of being second to a flightless bird!" Scar's eyes were blue, and his teeth turned to fangs. He was always more irritable on full moons. More primal. "So that's what this is about." Blackfire raised her head, returning Scar's glare.

"You can't stand being anyone's lesser. That's why you hate losing. That's why you hate to be lead, and not be leader. That's why you hate Robin!" Blackfire poked Scar's chest with her finger.

"You're too petty to be anything less than number one!" She said. "I don't hate Robin!" Scar snarled once again, and Blackfire immitated it. "Bull crap!" She declared. "Zip it before I-" "Before you what? Make an empty threat? Growl again? Yell louder?" Blackfire interupted.

"..." Scar was quiet, and Blackfire became quiet once again. The anger faded from each of them as their argument reached a stalemate. THe room was filled with an awkward sillence. No one would apologize. Both of them knew that.

So they just stood, staring into each others eyes with blank expressions. Their communicators suddenly went off, and both of them quickly grabbed them, laughing nervously.

"We've got trouble!" Cyborg said through the comunicator, and Blackfire and Scar ran out of the room, but Blackfire stopped Scar.

"Ah ah ah, you stay here. There's a full moon, you know." Scar glared at her, but nodded. "... Fine."

* * *

A shadowed figure broke through the ceiling of a building, seeing a large tube filled with orange liquid and holding a strange object. The figure threw a kind of shuriken with a Slade mark on it at the tube.

The shuriken hit it, and after the red lights that circled the Slade symbol light up, it exploded.

The smoke cleared, and the figure stood, holding a sort of blaster in his hand. Soldiers ran down the hall towards the room he was in. "He's stolen the thermal blaster!" The lead exclaimed.

"Stop him!" THe soldier yelled to his comrades, and they shot at the figure as he ran through the hallways outside. He suddenly rolled and jumped, and the Soldiers caught up with him, though he couldn't be seen.

"Where'd he go?" One asked. They continued running, and the figure jumped down. Just as he did, he turned to leave but was met with Beastboy and Starfire. "Freeze!" Cyborg yelled from behind him, Raven next to him.

The figure turned, running to the side and away from them without saying a word. The others chased after him, but he was met with a dead end. The shadows cleared, and it was Robin who stood there.

The titans gasped. "That's not Slade..." Beastboy said. "That's..." Beasboy trailed off. "... Robin." Starfire finished. "Whoa..." Cyborg said. "No way!" Beastboy said. "Robin, why are you-" Starfire was cut off as Robin through an explosive, which exploded right in front of her, sending her back to the others.

"Dude!" Beastboy eclaimed. "What's your problem?!" Cyborg asked. "Not a word Robin... They aren't your friends anymore." Slade said from the communicator in Robin's ear, and Robin grit his teeth.

The Titans ran at Robin, but he used the blaster to destroy the floor in front of him. "What are you doing?" Cyborg asked as fire formed on the bridge, Robin's shadow only visible in smoke.

Just as Robin turned to leave, a blast hit him. It was purple. He fell back in surprise, seeing Blackfire standing before him. Her hands glowed purple along with her eyes. "I want an explanation. Now!" She ordered.

In response, Robin threw up a an explosive. It exploded in Blackfire's face, sending her flying towards the ground.

Just before she collided with the cold concrete, she was caught, and the moon light was blocked out. Her vision refocused, and she saw Scar, holding an umbrella to block out the moon light and holding her with his free hand.

Scar set her down, jumping up to the building, keeping the umbrella over his head. But when he landed, the crook, who's face he hadn't seen, was gone. Scar growled.

* * *

"Very good Robin." Once again, Robin stood in the spotlight. "I'm very pleased. You're already proving to be the perfect aprentice." Slade spoke. "This deal can't last forever." Robin responded coldly.

"It can, and it will." The screen came to life behind Robin. The screen showed the titans being blasted by the light blaster. "The titans still have no idea my detonator was more than a decoy. Now that my probes are inside of their bodies, they could remain undetected for years. Decades." Slade spoke, though he couldn't be seen.

The screen showed the probes in the titans' blood streams. "Unless of course, you decide to disobey me, and I decide to destroy your... Former friends." Slade walked into the light. "With a push of a button."

"Sooner or later, you'll let your guard down. I _will _get that controler. And the instant they're out of danger, you _will _pay." Robin said between gritted teeth, and Slade walked towards him.

"That sounds like a threat, young man," Slade took the blaster from Robin. "A very good threat, actually. Betrayal, destruction, revenge. We really do think alike." Slade stood behind Robin, looking over his shoulder at him.

Robin grit his teeth before roaring in anger, jumping at Slade and reaching for the trigger, but Slade easily grabbed his arm, holding it behind Robin's back. "I monitored your vital signs, Robin."

"Elevated heart rate, adrenaline, endorphines. You won't admit it, but at some level, you enjoyed stealing. It was a thrill, wasn't it?" Slade let Robin go, pushing him forward.

Robin stumbled, but didn't fall, rubbing his wrist. "You're going to keep stealing, Robin. And you're going to keep getting that thrill." Slade began taking apart the blaster. "And sooner or later, you will start seeing things my way."

Slade had made the blaster into some sort of wrist blaster, and he walked to Robin, grabbing his arm and placing it on Robin's wrist. "Who knows, I might even become like a father to you." Slade said as Robin frowned.

"I already have a father." Robin answered, and outside, bats screeched, flying by the building.

* * *

"Okay, the way I see it, there's only two things that could have happened." Beastboy held up two comics, one with a robot on it and the other with zombies on it. "One, Robin has been replaced by an evil robot, or two, Robin is another innocent victim of zombie mind control!" Beastboy said, and Raven and Cyborg glared at him.

"As... Logical as that sounds, if something were controlling his mind, I would have sensed it." Raven shot Beastboy down. "And my scanners confirmed his biometrics. That was the real Robin. Our Robin..." Cyborg and Raven looked down.

"Lies!" Starfire bursted. "That is not Robin! Your scanners are wrong! Robin is our friend, and nothing would ever make him betray us! Nothing..." Starfire sighed, looking down.

"But something did..." Raven said. They expected some in put from Scar, but he sat at the table across the room, eating meat quietly, his back facing them. "Scar's taking this... A little too well." Beastboy said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Beastboy flinched as Scar spoke. "Well, you are always the one to jump on the 'Robin's a psycho' bandwagon." Beastboy said. "It only proves what I said. Slade has some power over Robin, and he's breaking him by putting him against his friends." Scar confirmed.

"In short, I told you so." Scar simplified it. Before anything else could be said, an alarm went off, and Beastboy looked from the monitor to the others.

"It's him..."

* * *

An explosion blew open the doors of a building, and Robin walked into the building. The room had green stripes running up the walls from the floor, and in the middle of the mostly empty room was a floating piece of machinery that resembled the blaster.

Just as Robin reached for it, a firmiliar voice sounded. "You're not leaving here with that, Robin."

Robin turned to see the Titans, all but Scar who was forced to stay at the tower due to the full moon, standing behind him. With a growl, RObin ran, jumping at them. "Titans! Go!" Cyborg commanded, and they ran to meet Robin.

Robin jumped onto Cyborg, jumping up at Raven and Starfire, who moved out of the way. He grabbed a pipe on the ceiling, swinging and kicking through a ceiling panel into the air ducts.

Robin kciked out another panel onto the roof. In big, glowing letters the words "WAYNE INTERPRISES" stood on the roof. As Robin ran, he heard Slade's voice in the comunicator in his ear.

"Not so fast Robin. You have yet to achieve your objective." Slade said. "The device was too heavily guarded! I'll have to steal it another-" "NO!" Slade suddenly yelled, making Robin skid to a stop.

"Go back. Unless you want me to destroy them, go back, and fight." Slade said, and Robin turned to go back. "Robin!" Cyborg said, standing in front of him with the others. "Look, I don't know what's going on but we don't wanna fight, we just wanna talk." As response, Robin jumped into the air, coming down at the titans with a kick.

The kick sent Cyborg soaring back, and Beastboy cracked his knuckles. "Guess there's nothing to talk about." With that, he transformed into a gorrila, trying to smash Robin with both hands. Robin jumped back, landing in the hole of the 'A'.

Beastboy jumped after him, and he jumped higher up, shooting some sort of grappeling hook that wrapped around Beastboy's arm. Robin jumped back down through the hole, draging Beastboy with him and getting the gorrila caught in the hole, breaking the lights as sparks shot everywhere.

Starfire stood in front of Robin. "Please-" Starfire was cut off as Robin jumped over her, coming at Raven with a kick, which she blocked with a wall of black energy. He continued to throw punches and Kicks, which Raven blocked.

Cyborg growled as he held up his cannon, following Robin with it. "Don't make me..." He growled again, his arm returning to a fist as he ran at Robin. Raven put up a shield to block Robin's punch, but Robin moved and it was hit by Cyborg's punch instead.

Meanwhile, Beastboy turned into a snake and slithered from the hole, becoming a mountain goat and running at Robin. He hit Robin, and he was sent flying towards the end of the building, laying motionless next to the ledge.

"Dude! Are you okay?" Beastboy dropped his guard, running to Robin. Robin suddenly jumped up, kicking Beastboy and sending him back into Cyborg. "Fight to win Robin... Use the thermo blaster..." Slade spoke.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven floated up, sending a spinning wave of black energy at Robin and catching him in a ball, though his arms were free. Robin threw a disk at Raven, which exploded in a flash.

"Gah! Can't see!" Raven's eyes closed shut, and she fell to the ground. "No!" Starfire exclaimed. With a growl, Blackfire shot a beam of purple energy at Robin, who jumped to the side and threw another explosive.

The explosive, however, was blasted out of the air by a purple blast. "That trick only works so many times, Robin!" Blackfire said, but the only response she got was a punch under the ribs, making her lunch rush to her mouth and making her fall to her hands and knees, puking.

Cyborg blocked puches with his hands. "Come on man, don't make me do this. I don't wanna do this!" Cyborg caught Robin's fist, his free hand making a cannon as he held Robin in place.

Just before he fired, however, Robin swept out his legs, making him fall to the ground and fire as Robin jumped propeling him into the air. Robin landed on the letters, running across them to the end of the building, where he was met wit Starfire, who's hand glowed.

"Stop!" She ordered. "Do. Not. Move." She said. "I thought I told you to use that blaster." Slade said from the comunicator. "Attack! Now!" Robin gritted his teeth, aiming the blaster at Starfire, the barrel glowing red.

"Robin, you are my best friend..." The energy faded from Starfire's hand. "I cannot live in a world where we are forced to fight... So if you are truly evil, do what you must..." She lowered her head. The energy from the barrel faded.

RObin looked as though he was going to speak, when a tight rope suddenly wrapped arouns him, it's begining resembling one of his bird arrangs. Robin turned in surprise to see Scar, holding his umbrella in one hand and the grappeling hook in the other.

The titans gasped in shock. "Oh no..." Cyborg muttered. "This can't be good..." Beastboy said. "It won't be good." Raven correccted. Scar grit his teeth, staring at Robin. "I thought I already told you Little Birdy," Scar roared, pulling Robin towards him with great force.

**"Wolves were meant to eat birds!"**

* * *

**Okay, that's the chapter. Next chapter will be Round 2! And it's gonna get real. Who will win? Who will get their shit wrecked? Find out next time on Dragon Ball- Er, Ahem, I mean, A Scarred Titan! I want to start the next chapter immediately, but now I have to go to bed and call it a hunch, but I'm guessing I'll be busy tommorow.**

**XWolf26, out**


	19. Chapter 19: Round Two

**Okay, here I am! Big thanks to Cortexin for his amazing review, MyFairyTail00 and SkyFreeDon for favoriting. Now then, onto the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

* * *

Blackfire watched in shock as Robin prepared to shoot her sister. _He wouldn't... Would he..? _She thought. But before anything else happened, She witnessed Scar grab Robin with his own grappeling hook.

He hated Robin. She knew that. And it was likely that Robin hated him. And after Scar saw what Robin did to his friends... Would he snap? Would this be it? Could Scar- no, would Scar kill Robin?

What had happened to the titans?

* * *

"WOLVES EAT BIRDS!"

Robin frantically tried to unwrap himself from the grappeling hook he'd used himself many times. He'd seen that look in Scar's eyes only once before...

_Scar lumbered towards Red X, who layed on the front of a car, struggling to move. He shot an x at Scar, and it wrapped around him. But Scar didn't stop. His hair covered his eyes, but in the sway of Scar's steps, his hair moved aside, and in Scar's left eye, Red X, or really Robin, saw it._

_His eye glowed blue, and showed maniac glee. He was going to kill him. He was really going to kill him. _

"Robin! Focus!" Slade's voice interupted Robin's flashback, and Robin returned to his senses. With a growl, he pulled a knife, which also wore the Slade symbol, and cut through the line, freeing himself.

The momentum still carried Robin, however, and he quickly changed position in the air, flying into Scar with his leg out to kick him. Robin julted to a stop as he collided with Scar. He'd hit him alright.

But it felt like he'd hit a brick wall.

Scar didn't budge, he just stood in place, his hair covering his eyes as He stood motionless. Robin kicked off of Scar, backflipping and landing at the other end of the W. Scar just stood, his left eye showing that maniac glee as his hair only allowed a glimpse of the scarred eye, his right eye covered.

* * *

Slade watched intently over the screens and cameras. Robin's heart rate had excelerated immensly when Scar had grabbed him. He was scared- no, he was terrified. Robin was fighting his team mate, why would he be so terrified?

Slade knew Scar was dangerous, and on some level almost completely ruthless, but he wouldn't kill Robin. He was as weak as the others.

Right?

But if that was so, why was Robin terrified? Was it that... _Thing _Scar turned into? Would that cause Robin so much fear? No, that couldn't be it. But if that wasn't it, what was?

Slade knew they resented one another to some extent, but Robin wouldn't really think Scar would kill him. Would he?

* * *

Robin didn't hesitate. He held up the blaster towards Scar, and Scar remained in place, every muscle staying in place. _Why isn't he moving? _Robin asked. He didn't want to shoot Scar. Did he?

Suddenly Scar moved slightly, and Robin almost flinched. Scar's chest rose as Scar gathered air into his lungs, and Robin's eyes widened. Scar would use that on him? That would send him off of the building!

As Scar let the air go, a loud howl filled the air, and Robin dove to the side, narrowly avoiding the blast of air and sonic power. The tops of the letters were violently torn off and thrown into the building across from them.

As Robin fell, he reached into his belt, pulling out Slade's version of his bird arrang, and he threw it at Scar. In the blink of an eye, Scar used his free hand to grab his blade, throwing it up and cutting through the projectile.

Robin landed on his feet, and Scar jumped down after him. Robin threw a sudden barrage of punches at the werewolf prince, who used his free hand to block and push each punch aside.

Robin roared, throwing one last punch, which Scar caught. Robin's eyes widened, and Scar pulled him to the side before throwing him, sending him through the air. Scar rushed after Robin, who attempted to regain his balance before he hit the ground.

As Robin landed, he was met with a punch that landed directly between his eyes! Robin would have been sent through the air once again, when Scar caught him by the leg.

Scar roared, pulling Robin over his shoulder and slamming him into the roof of the building. Cracks spread through the roof. "Scar! Stop!" Cyborg said, his cannon aimed at the werewolf prince.

Scar growled. "And why should I?! He's nothing but a dirty traitor!" Scar exploded, seething with rage. "Slade's making him do it somehow. Calm. Down." Raven said, her hands glowing black.

"Yes, please. Robin is our friend..." Starfire pleaded. "He's no friend of mine!" Scar snarled, turning back to Robin, who laid on the roof, attempting to stand. "Scar, that's enough." Blackfire said, aiming one purple coated hand at Scar, who breathed quickly and angrily, his teeth gritting.

She'd never seen him like this. This was... Terrifying. This wasn't the Scar she'd known. This was the monster that only showed itself on a full moon. Blackfire stood in between a starving predator and it's food.

"Show no mercy, Robin. Get up and destroy them." Scar's ears twitched. That was Slade's voice. His eyes widened, and Blackfire screamed in pain. She stood and yelled as electricity ran across her, her eyes wide and mouth agap.

She fell forward, and what looked like a sort of tazer dart stuck in her back. Scar's eyes widened, and his teeth gritted. "Sister!" Starfire exclaimed. Scar caught Blackfire, pulling the dart out.

Robin stood where he had laid moments ago, and threw the sort of super tazer aside. He wasn't sure why he did it. Why he hadn't held back. Perhaps it was just to spit Scar.

That was the single dumbest move Robin ever made.

Scar's teeth gritted together, and they started to form fangs. "I'm going to rip the flesh from your bones, then i'm going to gnaw on your skeleton, but not before you writhe in agony." Everyone's eyes widened. They all knew what was about to happen.

Scar threw the umbrella aside, and everyone but Robin shouted "NO!" in unison. The moonlight shone of Scar, who stood, letting out a laughter so sickly, so disturbing, even Slade cringed as he watched.

Scar's shoulders grew brouder, and his hair seemed to receed back as fur formed throughout his body. He began growing taller as his muscles bulged and his clothes wripped. His face formed a snout, and his ears grew pointed.

His hands grew claws, and his feet followed suit. Scar stood, the only thing covering him being his jacket, which was too big to rip, and the pure white fur that coated his body.

The scar over his left eye became completely visible. It ran from about half way up his forehead to half way down his cheek, going over his eye, even though his eye seemed untouched.

Scar threw back his head and let out a loud, earth shaking howl at the moon, his clawed hands at his sides, open as if he was holding something. Robin backed up slowly. Last time he'd seen Scar like this, he'd had control, because he hadn't been filled with rage. But now...

The titans watched in sillent horror. No one could stop Scar like this... Beastboy transformed into a large green gorrila, though it was still shorter than Scar's ten foot tall stature.

Beastboy ran at Scar from the side and, without batting an eye, Scar grabbed him by the face with his left hand, lifting him with ease and slamming him into the ceiling, which shattered immediately under the force, and Beastboy fell down into the building, transforming back as he slipped into unconsciousness.

"Beastboy!" Cyborg exclaimed as he watched Scar throw his friend through the ceiling and into the building. He growled, aiming his cannon at Scar, who turned to face him, his eyes showing the clear intent to kill.

Cyborg didn't hesitate, he fired his cannon at Scar, who broke into a dead sprint towards him. The blast hit Scar square in the chest, but he didn't so much as slow down. Cyborg watched in shock as Scar reached him, the blast washing over the mad werewolf's chest with him so much as wincing.

Scar grabbed Cyborgs right arm and, placing one foot on Cyborgs chest, kicked Cyborg away while keeping hold of the arm. With the sound of tearing wires and shattering metal, the arm gave away, and Cyborg was sent flying back with only one arm.

Scar hrew the arm to the ground and pulled up one foot, smashing it under his gigantic foot. Cyborg slammed into the small brick guard rail of the roof, his head falling as he too slipped into unconsciousness. One arm layed limply over the edge, his legs spread out in front of him as sparks shot from where his arm once was.

Robin watched as the two titans fell, paralyzed in shock and fear. Raven gritted her teeth, holding up her glowing black hands as random metal machines with grabbed and formed around Scar along with a barrier of pure black power.

Scar roared, and the metal creaked before exploding along with the energy as he pulled his arms up, howling once again. Raven fell back, blood coming from her nose. Using that much of her mind, and for it to be completely broken so quickly, it was too much. She too went unconscious.

"Raven!" Starfire exclaimed, and Scar turned to her. Starfire was standing next to Blackfire, who still layed unconscious. She was standing too close to her. Scar roared, and ran at Starfire like a wolf protecting it's den.

Just before he reached her, however, a beam of red energy hit Scar, throwing him to the side with an explosion. Starfire looked to Robin, who held up his arm and the blaster, which had steam coming off of the barrel.

Scar stood slowly, his fur burnt off on his side. It quickly reformed, healing within five seconds. That would have killed a normal person. But Scar wasn't a normal person.

Scar seemed to once again focus on Robin, the unending rage reforming on his face as he stared at him. With a roar, Scar ran at Robin, who waited in a fighting stance.

Robin jumped up, pulling back one leg as Scar reached him and kicking the rabid wherewolf in the face, throwing his head back. Robin landed, sending multiple punches into Scar's get before jumping back.

Scar was about to charge, when a beeping noise entered his ears. He looked down at his abdomen, which had multiple sticky explosives on it. Each time Robin had punched him, he'd placed a bomb.

The bombs went off, and smoke was thrown into the air. Robin waited outside of the smoke. Was he still conscious and going to fight? A loud roar answered Robin's quiestion, followed by the pounding of feet as Scar rushed from the smoke, once again fully healed as he grabbed Robin by the face, running to the edge of the building and jumping off of it.

He held Robin below him. He would be smashed to pieces, which Scar would eat, on impact. Scar let out a deep and gruff laughter as they fell. It was almost over.

* * *

Blackfire's eyes felt heavy as she attempted to open them. Her vision was blurred, but after a few moments, she could make out what was in her line of vision. Her eyes were hard to keep open, but the things she saw made them want to widen.

This monster violently slammed Beastboy through the roof, and then tore off Cyborgs arm. He'd easily broken out of Raven's barrier, and had easily survived Robin's blast.

_What is that..? _Blackfire asked herself, her eyes closing for a moment in a long blink before reopening. And then she saw it. A scar over it's left eye. _it can't be... Scar would never... _She didn't show emotion physically, as her injured body wouldn't allow it.

Starfire's feet were in her line of vision, and a roar of rage interupted the ringing in her ears as Scar grabbed Robin, jumping off the building. He was going to kill him. He was really going to kill him.

* * *

Robin struggled to pull of Scar's gigantic hand as the gorund grew closer and closer. A thought suddenly popped into Robin's head, and he reached for Scar's leg, grabbing hold of the hilt of his silver blade.

He could only get out of this one way. He would have to kill Scar. Robin pulled the blade from it's sheath, and pulled back as they fell, thrusting it forward.

Everything moved in slow motion, and Starfire could only see Scar's back. Suddenly, the skin of his back seemed to stretch before bursting open, a shining silver sword portruding from his back.

Scar let out a howl of pain, and loosened his grip on Robin, who kicked away and shot out a grappeling hook, which hooked to the building and pulled him out of harms way.

Dust was thrown into the air as the concrete exploded open, and when it cleared, Scar could be seen, laying on his stomach with the blade coming out of his back and the hilt coming out of his gut.

Robin looked at the motionless giant in sillent surprise. Had he really done it? Had he really killed Scar..? A scream sounded from the roof top. It was Starfire.

Starfire looked down at her motionless friend. Robin had really killed him. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she screamed. "Scar!"

Robin looked down, clenching his fists. But before anymore remorse could be made, and Slade could proclaim victory, the sound of cracking pavement reached their ears. Robin looked up, and his eyes widened.

Scar climbed slowly to his feet, shooting Robin a glare. "This can't be..." Slade said aloud, but Robin didn't hear. Blood hit the ground, drop my drop, and Scar took hold of the blade, pulling it from it's placement in his gut. It had missed his vital organs.

Scar let out an ear piercing howl, pulling the sword from his body! Robin and Starfire's eyes widened, and they both gasped. Scar roared, throwing the sword to the ground, panting as blood fell faster to the ground, though it was quickly replaced.

The wound slowly, very slowly, began closing. "Robin! Leave!" Robin heard Slade yell. "But you said-" "I was wrong! If you stay, you are going to die!" Slade interupted.

But before Robin could move, he heard feet quickly thumping on the gorund towards him, and watched in shock as Scar jumped into the air, pulling back one fist as he punched Robin square in the chest, sending him flying through the wall of the building.

Robin sat against the wall, which had cracked, as Scar slowly approached. Beastboy could be seen across the room, lying in a pile of rubble.

* * *

Beastboy's eyes slowly opened, and he managed to turn his head towards the heavy footsteps and the sound of shattering wall. His eyes widened and his heart raced as he saw Scar walking, but his heart slowed when he realized Scar wasn't coming for him.

Scar lumbered towards Robin, blood continuing to hit the ground behind and in front of him. _What happened to him..? _Beastboy asked himself. What could have put that gaping wound in Scar, especially in his current state?

_How did I get here? _Beastboy asked himself. His flow of memories was troubled, but he managed to remember being smashed into the ground by... Something, after charging said something. Was Scar that _something _that'd put him in this state? No, Scar was a friend... Right?

* * *

Slade watched through the camera, which occasionally turned to static. Scar's howls had damaged the electronics. He clenched his hands into fists, slamming one onto the table in anger.

He'd only just gotten his hands on Robin, and Scar was about to kill him. No, he still had his fail safe. Slade's eyes darted to a button on the monitor in front of the screen that displayed Scar's blood stream.

Scar's blood cells were now larger and seemed to have little spores coming off of them. His testosterone level was enough to make a human man's muscles explode. Their was only one thing that could cancel this dangerous chemical mixture that the moon seemed to cause, transforming Scar into... That.

Well, at least Slade thought there was only one thing, but Robin had tried that, and he had failed. Scar was more dangerous than Slade had originally thought. Aparently that unholy form could be more powerful than wheh he'd fought Scar.

Slade now realized his probes could not kill Scar, but they could slow him down... Slade slowly reached for the button.

* * *

Scar loomed over Robin, staring down at Robin, baring his fangs, though blood seeped from between his lips and stained his pure white fangs. Robin noticed the blood seemed almost purple, but not quite...

Robin looked at Scar with a look that said 'I dare you.' Scar leaned down, his massive jaws opening as bloodied saliva stuck between his jaws before spliting and falling back down.

Thoughts raced through Robin's head. Was this really it? Would he really be eaten alive by this... _monster _he once called a _friend_? Suddenly, Scar stopped, and his eyes widened.

Scar roared, stepping awai from Robin as his skin began to glow yellow with orange dots under his fur. Even the blood on the floor did the same. Robin's eyes widened. He didn't know how to feel about this. Did he want Scar dead? Did he still think Scar was a friend?

Scar fell to his knees, and Robin climbed to his feet, glancing at Scar as he seemed to get smaller. The white fur receeded back to his head, and he went from ten feet tall to six foot four in a matter of seconds.

Scar's snout receeded back to his face, and he regained his usual form, his fangs turning back into slightly sharpened teeth. Scar fell down fully, and Robin began quickly limping towards the hole in the wall.

"Robin..."

Robin turned, seeing Scar reaching towards him from his place on the floor. The only thing that covered him was his jacket. "I have gotten the answer I needed from this fight..." Scar struggled to speak.

**"I don't hate you... My friend."**

* * *

**WOO! And so Round 2 goes to Scar! I know, he should have lost because Robin got away, but Robin lost when Slade intervened. Scar lost the first round, Scar vs Red X, because Red X got away. So really, both matches seemed kind of like a stalemate, but of course I'd make it like that. Anywho, I hope to see all of you in the reviews. I'll try to update soon, but with this fight over, muse will probably start running low again. Call it a hunch.**

**XWolf26, out**


End file.
